Delko's Twin Girls
by CSIPip
Summary: This story is set a couple of years in the Future, Calleigh and Eric are Engaged to be married and have year old baby girls, Who are Jealous of each other, because one is like Eric and the other is like Calleigh. A old friend comes back from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day at the Miami crime lab, Stetler had been on everyone's back all day. Eric and Calleigh had been trying to keep out of his way, They had managed to keep there secret relationship from him until last year when the twins were born. Twin girls, Calleigh had a easy pregnancy. Eric had managed to sell his condo and move into Calleigh spare room, which was now the girls nursery. One of the twins looked just like Eric but in female form and the other twin was Calleigh's mini-me. The girls were just starting to walk and talk. Eric laughed every time one of them tried to stand but would fall and make a face. He would just help them stand and watch the smile they got when they were standing. They had also started to teeth. One of the girls had two front teeth on the upper jaw and the other had two front teeth on her lower jaw. They had cute smiles but they also looked kinda funny since they didn't have a full set of teeth yet and it was still mainly gums.

The other main thing was that both girls had Eric's cheeky grin, Calleigh and Eric had called the girls Christina and Philippa. Both girls loved to snuggled up to there daddy, Especially after he had bathed them, Eric would lay on the sofa and would read to them until they had fallen asleep, Calleigh had often walked into the living area to find that all three had fallen asleep. Pip would often be on his chest and Christi snuggled into his side. Both with they thumbs in there mouths. Even at One yr old, both girls were into everything Eric would often find things missing from his kit or one of the girls had placed a toy in there,

The girls liked the pink fingerprint powder, Anything that was bright and colourful, The girls would like to empty it all over the floor, So he and Calleigh would have to put their kits up on a high shelf or something so that the girls couldn't get into them and get into something that could hurt them.

Eric and Calleigh would take it in turns to feed the girls. Eric did Pip while Calleigh feed Christi or the opposite way around. Carmen and Pavel loved the two little girls and Carmen would baby sit them while Eric and Calleigh were at work.

Eric and Calleigh head home and on the way pick up some pizza.

When they get home Carmen looks up and points over to the door as they walk in.

"DADA!" Christina shouts and crawls quickly over to Eric and tugs on his pant leg and sit and holds up her arms and pouts. Pip is right behind her sister. "DADA" she also says. Pip also tugs on his pant leg, "UP" both girls say together. Eric grins and scoops both his adorable baby girls up before he heads towards the sofa. The girls had already started to fight over who would get all of Eric's attention. This Time Christi had won. just as Eric sat down she moved onto Eric's lap and Pushed Pip off Eric's other hip, making Pip fall back wards and hitting her head on the armrest. Pip bursts into tears and crawls back towards Eric, "Dada" Pip sobs holding her little chubby arms up to her dad. Eric holds his arm out to her, but everytime Pip tried to climb onto Eric lap, Christi would push her off again, In the end Pip climbed down and crawled towards her favourite place. A hidey hole behind Calleigh favourite chair. Pip had dragged her favourite soft toy and her Pink comforter blanket behind it, Wrapping herself up in her blanket and snuggling into her toy bear. She sobs her little heart out as she hears Christi giggling as Eric tickled her,

"Momma, No!" Christi says in an angry little voice, As Calleigh scoops her up from Eric's lap

"Christi, it Pip's turn for a hug with dada"

"Want dada!" She says trying to reach out for Eric again. As he walked by them and moved Calleigh's chair. Eric's heart broke in two everytime Christi pushed her sister away just to get to him. Scooping his eldest up {by five minutes} Eric holds Pip's little body to his. Moving the comforter down so he could see her face. A pair of little blood shot green colored eyes peer back at him.

"Hey." Eric said as he bounced her to try to get her to giggle. Pip sniffs and whimpers "Dada". Eric runs his hand over the back of her little head, There was a small bump. Pip sniffs some more. Eric sits down in Calleigh's chair and hugs her to his body.

"Shush, Pipsqueak, Christi didn't mean it. Daddy loves you both. Tomorrow you get first hug ok" Pip sniffs and snuggles into his arms a bit more. Eric looks down and plants a kiss on her head, Pip had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Come on let's put these two to bed." Calleigh whispered as Christi was asleep in her arms as well.

"Why does Christi do this to Pip. There only one year old" Eric asks Calleigh after they had put the girls down in there separate cribs "I don't know. Maybe she's jealous or something." Calleigh said.

"What at just a year old?" Eric asks

"Yea I guess." Calleigh mused.

"Pip, got a small bump on the back of her head." Eric says just as Pip lets out a scream.

Eric runs back up into the Twins Room. Scooping her up, Eric gently bounces her, but Pip just screams even more,

"CALLEIGH, Something really wrong with Pip" Eric yells down.

Calleigh calls Carmen and she comes over to watch Christi and Eric and Calleigh rush Pip over to the ER.

As Soon as they enter the ER. Dr Alexx Woods looks up and Heads towards them, Seeing how distressed little Pip was, Alexx scoops her out of Eric's arms.

"Alexx she got a bump on her head, She keeps crying and screaming, Christi pushed her off my lap earlier tonight, Pip hit her head on one of the sofa's armrests. She woke up screaming, ………………."

"You probably got a headache haven't Sugah" Alexx says hugging her little god-daughter to her chest. Pip sniffs and sticks her thumb in her mouth. Alexx runs her hand over the back of Pip's head. The Little girl whimpers and then screams. The Bump really hurt her head.

"Alright let's go and get her back to an exam room." Alexx said.

Meanwhile

Christi has woken up from a bad dream.

"MAMA! DADA!" the little girl screams in tears.

Carmen goes into the girls room and goes and scoops Christi up.

"It's okay nena. Nana's got you." Carmen cooed as she gently bounced the young child.

"Air Ippi?" Christi asked sniffling looking at Pip's empty crib.

"Mommy and Daddy had to take Pip to see Aunty Alexx. Pip not feeling too well."

"ippi urt?"

"Si, Pippi hurt. She hurt her head when you pushed her off Dada's lap" But Christi wasn't listening she had fallen asleep in Carmen's arms. Carmen lays her gently back in her crib.

Carmen had just dozed off on the sofa when Calleigh arrived back home alone.

"Where Eric and Pip?"

"Alexx has kept her in over night just so the doctors can observe her. They give her some Infant Ibuprofen syrup. Alexx has examined her and diagnosed that she must have had a headache"

~Next Morning~

Eric comes home with Pip. The little girl is laying with her head on his shoulder,

Opening her eyes she looks around the room,

"Momma?"

"Hey Sweetheart, Did Aunty Alexx look after you?" Pip nods,

"DADA" Christi shouts making Pip finch with fear, Christi crawls towards Eric,

"Dada, ome, ippi ome" Christi says looking up at them.

Hearing Christi voice Pip mutters "Dada mine" grabbing hold of Eric more tightly. Calleigh scoops Pip from Eric's Lap

"No, Dada, ant dada" Pip says bursting into tears,

Christi had pulled herself up by Eric's pant leg "Up Dada".

Calleigh had bounced Pip to get her to stop crying, Pip had stopped crying but still whimpered and sniffed, Both the girls were Daddy's girls.

"it's Pip's turn to be cuddled nena." Eric told Christi who flopped down and started to cry "Nena, please don't cry" Eric said scooping Christi up and letting her snuggle into his side, Calleigh puts Pip down on his chest.

"See I can cuddle the both of you" Eric says kissing both their heads

"Orry Ippi." Christi said looking at her sister.

Eric put his finger to his lips "Shush Nena, Pippi gone to sleep"

Christi nods causing her curls that slowly going pin straight to bounce.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A Few Weeks later

Calleigh was at Home with Pip. Carmen had brought the girls some art materials like Poster paints, paper etc. Christi had gone out with Carmen shopping. Calleigh had set Pip up with the paints and paper, Calleigh turned her back for 2 seconds. Pip had started to paint something else, Her blonde hair.

"Momma ook!" Pip giggles "Ant be like isti and dada, ark air" Pip adds Calleigh turns and sighs.

"Oh Pip baby girl. Don't do that. You look very pretty with hair like momma. Besides you have momma's looks and not dada's."

"Ant be like dada" Pip said with a pout Just as Eric walks in, "You are like dada. You act just like him. And you have his cute smile." Calleigh said scooping Pip up and heading toward the bathroom to give Pip a bath so that she can wash her hair out.

"Cal, What has she done to her hair?" Eric asks following Calleigh up the stairs.

"She painted it because she wants to look like you and Christi." Calleigh says with a sigh.

"You want me to bath her, so you can clean the kitchen up"

"Please, I don't know what's gonna on with them, It as if Pip is jealous…………"

"jealous of what Calleigh, She only one" Eric said taking Pip from her mother

"They'll be Two in a couple of weeks, Eric."

"Dada, ook I ot ark air" Pip said giggling

"I see you have, you painted your pretty hair" Eric said

"Not pwetty, Isiti hair pwetty" Pip said sadly. Eric turns and looks at Calleigh. He could see tears forming in her green eyes.

"Momma's hair Pretty isn't it?" Eric asks Pip nods. "Ok then let go get this paint out of your pretty blonde hair" Eric says heading into the bathroom. Once Eric had washed the paint out, He carries Pip down stairs in her little swimming suit and him in a pair of swimming trunks "I got most of it out, The rest will grow out in time Calleigh. It about time I taught both girls how to swim. I'll teach them separately"

"Eric, you think that is wise?" Calleigh asks pouring Juice into a sippy cup for Pip.

"Dada," Pip said patting Eric's cheek.

"Yea Pippi?" Eric asked giving her his attention.

"wove ew!" Pip says with a giggle.

"What about momma?" Eric asks

"wove momma oo!" Pip said snuggling into Eric's crook of his neck

"and Christi?" Calleigh asks wrapping her arms around Eric's waist and Eric wraps his free arm around Calleigh's waist.

"Wove isti oo" Pip says as Call plants a kiss on her head. "but! Isti ean o e!" Pip sighed.

"I know she can be Sweetheart." Eric said hugging Pip's body to his before adding "Ok let go out to the pool" He says taking the sippy cup from Calleigh.

"I'll get Christi in her suit when Carmen comes back with her" Calleigh says with a grin

"Okay. Come on sweetie. Daddy is going to teach you on how to swim!" Eric told Pip as he carried her out back.

Thirty minutes later

Calleigh looks up when she hears a car pull into the drive. Seeing it was Carmen in her VW Beetle. Calleigh smiles as Carmen comes though the door with Christi on her hip. "momma," Christi said holding out her cubby arms to Calleigh.

"Hi baby girl." Calleigh said taking Christi.

"air Dada?" Christi asked hearing Pip's squeals of laughter from outside. Christi little bottom lip started to quiver. "Dada" She repeats

"He outside with Pip in the pool, baby girl, Daddy said to get you changed and take you out there so you can join in the fun. But listen to me Christina" Christi looks at her mom and grins

"NO, being mean to your Sister, If you are Daddy will get me to take you out of the pool"

Christi nods and yawns and lays her tiny head on Calleigh shoulder and wraps her arms around Calleigh's neck and starts to doze off on her shoulder. She sticks her left thumb in her mouth and dozes off to sleep.

"Ok, I'll get you changed and we well go sit out by the pool while you have you nap" Calleigh said Christi whimpers in her sleep. Carmen fixes some Iced Tea for the both of them and carries it out to the pool.

"Hey Mami, Where's Christi?" He asks as Pip splashes Eric with water.

"Napping. She was tuckered out and dozed off on Calleigh. She's getting her changed into her bathing suit then she's going bring her out here and lay down on one of the sun lounges until she wakes up." Calleigh appears carrying Christi in a Purple swimsuit. Calleigh had put her own suit on too. A Pale Turquoise Bikini. She sits down on one of the Lounges with Christi on her chest.

Pip Splash Eric again.

Eric nodded and laughed when Pip splashed him and gave him a mad look.

"DADA!" Pip said.

"What is it Pippi?"

"Aly ith e!"

"I am playing with you, aren't I" Eric said grabbing her and throwing her up and catching her again before holding her in the water under her arms.

"Pippi, I want you to kick you legs for me, make big splashes ok" Eric said. Pip started to do as she was told and kick her legs. Eric lets her go and moves back. Pip had her water wings on she kicked her legs again and giggles as she moves forward in the water,

"Calleigh, Pip's swimming" Eric calls over Waking Christi up with his shout,

Christi starts crying and calls for Carmen.

"NANA!"

"Hey! Momma's, got you" Calleigh said "Dada didn't mean to wake you up but look Christi" Calleigh added Pointing towards Pip "Pippi swimming"

"E ant o wim" Christi said looking at Eric and Pip in the water. Eric goes to put Pip on the

edge of the pool but Pip screams "No! dada, e tay in ater" Pip said as tears roll down her cheeks "I'll put you in the water as soon as I get Christi. Okay?"

Calleigh hands Christi to Eric. Put as she does Pip rolls forward and flops into the water.

"PIP!" Calleigh screams, Pip suddenly pops up spluttering water

"Eric hand me Christi. And check Pip out."

Eric handed Christi up to Calleigh and then he checks Pip out.

"No ant Dada" Christi shouts,

"Okay. Just wait a minute. Dada needs to check Pip out for a minute." But Pip is holding onto Eric sobbing her heart out again.

"She hates it when I have Christi. Pip thinks I give more attention to Christi then her" Eric says

"And Christi thinks the opposite" Calleigh says getting in the water with Christi on her hip. Christi pouts and wiggles in Calleigh's arms.

Christi holds her arms out to Eric. Eric takes her on his other Hip. But Christi goes to push Pip

"CHRISTINA NO! YOU DON'T PUSH YOUR TWIN, PIP HAS A RIGHT TO CUDDLE ME TOO" Eric says in an anger but firm tone,

Christi's bottom lip quivers and she starts crying and holds her arms out to Calleigh now crying.

Calleigh sighs "you must not do this Christi,"

"Come lets get them dry and give them their tea" Carmen said taking Christi and wrapping her in a big purple fluffy towel. Christi had all purple things and Pip had all pink things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May 5th, 2012.

Since the pool drama Christi had been on her best behaviour and hadn't hurt Pip in anyway.

It's the twins 2nd birthday and Christi is being fussy as Eric is trying to put her purple party dress on her.

"NO!" she shouted "Ant Ink ress" seeing Pip in the same dress. Calleigh knew this would happen and she disappeared into her and Eric's room. Calleigh comes back holding up the same dress as Pip had on, That made Christi happy and she clapped smiling.

"YAY!" Christi squealed running over to Calleigh and hugging her mom's legs. Both girls could walk but were still a little wobbly on their feet.

"That is what the problem is! It's because we dress them in different outfits." Eric gasps.

"Maybe." Calleigh mused as she slipped the dress on over Christi's head.

Christi looks at Pip "Ame, ippi nd isit ame ow" Christi said clapping her hands.

"why didn't we think of it before?" Calleigh said brushing Christi hair and putting it up into two tails to match Pip's Hair style.

"wins ow" Christi adds running over and hugging Pip which surprises both Eric and Calleigh.

They hold their arms up to each of their parents and say, "UP!" at the same time.

Pip snuggled into Calleigh's arms and Christi into Eric's. The Twins behaved themselves for the rest of the day. Bedtime came and Eric lays on the Sofa with both Twins snuggled into his sides listening to him read a story. Within a few minutes Christi had fallen asleep. Pip on the other hand was wide awake still. Calleigh walks over and scoops Christi up and takes her up to bed. When she comes back down Eric is telling a story to Pip in Spanish, The little girls eyes were slowly shutting.

"Eric, she's asleep" Calleigh whispers as She scoops Pip up too and carries her to bed. Eric locks up and follows Calleigh up.

Coming out of the girls room Eric grabs Call around the waist before kissing her passionately on the lips. Moving a piece of hair out of her eyes. Eric kisses her cheek before husky whispering "Lets see if we can make a little boy this time"

"Eric, you want a boy?"

Eric nods "I do"

Calleigh sighs before saying as she gives him a hip hug "Can we wait please until the Girls are a little older? Every year since the girls were born you ask the same question on their birthday. Sure we can have another child but wait until the girls are of school age" Eric leans his head against hers. As Calleigh continues to say "the girls are jealous of each other, imagine what they be like if we had a new baby"

Eric sighs "twice as worse"

"Yup, You haven't noticed that when your playing with Christi. Pip goes into a massive sulk and when your playing with Pip, Christi does her best to hurt her sister" Calleigh said heading for their room "Pip takes it all in her stride, She been in hospital so many times because Christi has pushed her over or hit her with something. Pip tried painting her hair again yesterday at Nursery."

"Why? She got gorgeous blonde hair like her momma" Eric said cupping Calleigh's face.

"I know she has but she see's herself like you and Christi with dark hair, I'm thinking about get a hair dye and colouring it for her" Calleigh said snuggling down against Eric's side. It broke Calleigh's heart even thinking about colouring her daughters hair brown.

"Calleigh, She only Two!" Eric says looking at her.

"I know It breaks my heart even thinking about doing it" Calleigh said kissing his chest

"Does Pip realise blondes have more fun" Eric says with a smirk before adding "think about this Start training her in recognizing gun makes. I'm teaching both how to swim and how to dive later on. Christi is already fascinated by how fingerprints are made, I caught her the other day using one of your eyeshadows as fingerprint dust, the Smokey grey one, that you like wearing so much"

"I wonder where that had gone" Calleigh said with a grin straddling Eric's hips and leaning down kissing his lips.

"Ya'll know Eric, perhaps another Child would do the twins a world of good. Something to focus they energies on" Calleigh said rubbing her hips against his.

"Cal, If it's a Boy" Eric says pulling her down on top of him and gasping her ass.

"Yes, We can call it Timothy, After Speed" Calleigh said kissing Eric hard on the lips. "If it a boy!" Calleigh adds with a grin pushing herself down onto his erection. Eric brings his hips up to meet hers. Eric rolls them so he is on top of her.

"Calleigh you are so beautiful, Why can't our little Pippi see that in herself" Eric said kissing his Calleigh fully on the Lips.

~6 am The next morning~

Eric and Calleigh awake to find Two little Delko's snuggled against there sides. The Twins didn't seem bothered that there parents were complete naked, Eric smiles, the Twins were still in there sleeping Diapers and nothing else. Pulling Pip onto his chest, He stokes his little daughter blonde hair. As Calleigh pulls Christi onto her chest. Christi whimpers in her sleep as her mom hugs her closer to her body. Calleigh looks across at Pip. The little girl was sucking her thumb.

"why she wants to have the same hair colour as this beautiful little girl, We shall never know" Eric says leaning over and kissing the top of Christi head.

"One day Eric, Our little Pippi will tell us!" Calleigh said reaching over and rubbing Pip's little back.

"Dada" Christi whimpers in her sleep. Eric picks up Christi little hand and holds it, He rubs the back of her little hand with the pad of his thumb.

"Eric, take Christi and hold her too, I'll go and get breakfast and bring it up to us in bed" Calleigh said getting up. Eric watches her naked form cross the bedroom and slip on her robe. Eric notices that Christi had taken hold of Pip's hand in her sleep pulling it out of her mouth. Pip mouth moved trying to find her thumb again. Eric took Pip's hand and helped her find her thumb again.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Five months later~

Calleigh is glowing with the pregnancy. Eric and her were expecting a boy, Christi was overjoyed at the fact she was to be a big Sister, Pip on the other hand withdraw into her shell. She had painted her hair about five more times at nursery. When Eric tried to hug her she hit out at him with her tiny fists and feet, Calleigh had even tired to hug her and got punched in the stomach.. When Eric had caught her to tell her off. Pip had hit, bit and kicked him. Screaming at the top of her little voice

"NOT MY DADDY. YOUR NOT MY DADDY" Pip screams hitting Eric over and over again,

This had broken Eric's heart yet again. He loved his little blonde mini me of Calleigh. Horatio had witness this angry little outburst . H had to take Pip off of Eric because she was hitting him on the side of the head

"Philippa, Will you stop hitting Eric there, Eric is your daddy. But you're just going to have another sibling is all." Horatio told the little girl.

"If he my daddy hy don't I ook ike im?" Pip cries into Horatio's shoulder "ate londe air. don't wanna share dada or momma and Isti"

"Pip you look like your mommy. And you have your mommy's pretty blonde hair. But you have your daddy attitude and temperament. So he is your daddy. And mommy, daddy and Christi will love you the same. There's enough love here that everyone will get a share of. Sweetheart, I think you owe your daddy an apology" Horatio said hugging his little God daughter tightly to his body,

Pip reaches over for Eric, "I'm orry dada. I didn't mean to hit you"

"it's okay princesa {princess}." Eric said stoking Pip's hair, "You mustn't hit Dada around the head. Dada's head is a No go area for hitting ok"

Pip nods and hugs Eric tightly her little body shaking with sobs.

Horatio nods and goes in to speak to Calleigh, "Did she hurt you at all Calleigh?"

"No H, her punches aren't powerful yet. Timmy give me a right kicking from the inside. Is Pip ok?"

"she jealous Calleigh, She thinks that because your having another baby, that your replacing her with another dark haired child. In her little eyes, she sees herself as the odd one out"

"She and Christi don't fight any more. Christi sorts of looks out for her"

"Really?" Horatio said.

"yea look." Calleigh said pointing over to Christi who was walking over to Eric.

"Dada? Pippi otay?" Christi asked.

"Pippi okay, she just had a hissy fit again" Eric said picking Christi up with his other arm. "See dada loves you both, so much" Eric adds. Pip looks over his shoulder and stares at the ocean,

"Dada who that?" Pip asks pointing to the waters edge,

Eric looks and see Speed but Eric blinks and the person disappears from view.

"Calleigh, take the girls for a second"

"Eric, what have you seen?" Horatio said coming to stand by Calleigh, Who had Pip in her arms and Christi by the hand,

"Just follow me for a minute H"

Once at the edge Eric looks down, "Horatio, Pip saw someone watching us. When I looked at where she pointed too, I swear I saw Speed again,"

"Eric" H was about to say

"Yeah I know, but it isn't my meds and ghosts don't leave footprints in the sand!" Eric said pointing to the sand under there feet.

"Okay, go and cast those."

"No need H. They're the same exact tread that Speed's shoes made. I know it H. Tim isn't Dead and there one way of proving it"

"How?"

"Lets run a Radar Imaging system over his grave, They had a closed casket at the funeral, If there a body in his grave then I will leave it in peace but if his grave is empty then we has his family. His CSI family have the right to know where the hell his body is"

"It's standing right behind you Delko!" Said The New York accent of Timothy Speedle.

"Tim, how?" Horatio said

"Do you mind explaining yourself Speedle?" Eric asks not to happy.

"First off who's kids were you just holding?"

"My kids." Eric growled "answer me Speed"

Speed was beating around the bush

"Agent Sackhiem and the FBI" Tim answered before adding "Whose the cute kids you had in your arms Delko?"

"Pip and Christi Delko, My daughters, My children by Calleigh, who happens to pregnant with my third child"

"WHOA! Delko! What happened to Delko who said he was never going to have kids! Ever!" Speed said laughing.

"I changed after I got shot in the head" Eric growls back.

"Yea I heard about that from the FBI. And about the Alex Sherova thing." Tim said "but you and Calleigh? When that happen?"

"Almost two years ago. The girls just turned two five months ago. Pip is the oldest by 5 minutes. She is Calleigh's mini me, Except she has my attitude and temperament. Christi is my mini me and has Calleigh temperament and Attitude, Both like me are Swimming freaks, they love the water." Eric said

"Horatio, Eric, you see that little girl, building a castle in the sand" Tim said pointing further down the beach to a small dark haired girl playing in the sand beside an elderly lady.

"Speed, Is that your Mom?" Eric said

"No, Dad past away four years ago, Mom's still alive and running the restaurant with Brandon, That's Pam's mother."

Suddenly a shout comes across the sand "DAD YOU COMING BACK TO PLAY WITH ME"

"Tim, Who is that?" Horatio said as the small dark haired girl runs up to Tim.

"Eric, H. I like you to meet my Daughter, Keira Speedle" Tim said hugging the child to his body

"Dad, Nana want to go."

"You want to stay for Dinner Speed, Kyle be back soon"

"Kyle?"

"Kyle Harmon, My Son" H says with a proud smile "He just past his medical degree and has been offered the Job as Second Medical Examiner"

"And Calleigh and me got married in secret yesterday with just H and the girls in attendance" Eric said before adding "Let me just go warn Calleigh, I don't won't her getting stressed out and going into labor, she already stressed out over Pip's Jealously"

"Jealous of what?" Speed asks

"Mine and Christi dark hair and skin tone" Eric replies as Speed helps Pam's mother to her feet and starts to walk towards the patio of Delko's home,

Calleigh was in the kitchen making her southern fried chicken when Eric came in, The Twins had their favourite TV show on in the Living room.

"Where the girls?" Eric asked

"Watching Reruns of Dora" Calleigh said looking at him.

"Cal, We got dinner guests, Don't get mad or even stressed out. But H and me had a shock then we went down to the shore line. Calleigh, Speed's alive and well"

"Eric stop kidding!" Calleigh said putting the chicken into the oven.

"Calleigh, Eric's not joking!" H said coming into the kitchen. "Tim is indeed alive and well."

"Horatio I'm in no mood to be teased Speed's dead, He died in your arms in that Damn Jewellery Store"

"I Didn't Calleigh!" Tim said from the patio doors, "They made it look like I had died, Alexx had to go along with it, They had Threaten her Family. She had to forge death my death certificate and Autopsy report"

Calleigh spins around on hearing Tim's Voice. Calleigh grasps putting her hand over her mouth, "No it can't be!"

Tim moves towards her, "You're looking as gorgeous as ever Cal" Tim said as Calleigh touches his cheek.

"Tim, How why?" Calleigh asks

"FBI, and the case I was working on before that little boy went missing!" Tim said as a little voice said from the door "Dad I need the toilet" Keira says looking at her Dad hugging the blonde women she has seen earlier with Two little girls.

"Calleigh, This is my little Angel, Keira" Tim said

"Dad, I really need the Toilet" Keira said again doing a little jig on the spot.

"Calleigh, would you mind?" Tim asks

"Sure, Come on I'll show you where the bathroom is"

"Tim would you like to meet Pip and Christi?" Eric said heading towards the Living area

"Dada," Christi says looking up. Pip stays focused on the TV. Repeating the words Dora was saying in Spanish.

"Christi, Pip, There some one I want you to meet" Eric said turning the TV off, He watches as Pip's bottom lip starts to quiver and she bursts into tears.

"Dada, I was atching hat" She sobs rubbing her eyes.

"I know you were, but there someone I want you both to meet, He's out on the patio" Eric said scooping Pip up and carrying her out.

"Tim, These are my girls." Eric said as Christi hides behind his legs and Pip buries her head into Eric's Shoulder. "Pip, Christi, This is your Uncle Tim, Dada's best friend".

Christi comes out and looks at the stranger sitting next to the elderly lady.

"Who that?" Christi asks.

Keira comes running out and climbs on Tim's lap, "That my nana! Me Keira"

"Isiti and that Pippi" Christi says pointing up at Pip, Who had her thumb in her mouth and was fast asleep on Eric's shoulder,

"Twins?" Tim asks looking surprised

"I said that one looked like Calleigh and the other was a mini version of me" Eric said rubbing Pip little back.

"Why don't you go play in the play room? And let Pippi have a nap" Eric said looking at Keira and Christi.

Christi nods and leads her new friend to the playroom,

Pam's mom smiles. "I'm Mrs Pat Lawson, Pam's mom."

H grins remembering the Time, Tim had turned up late for work, Because he had been at Pam's that night and had got stuck on the causeway in the traffic. He hadn't had time to head home and Change his clothes. Horatio had even mention that to him.

"Pam, Died giving birth to Keira, Four years ago!" Pat said as Calleigh brought out a tray of Iced tea. "Tim contacted me. Told me everything what happen to him, I wanted him to have his daughter back, I can't look after her any more, I have Cancer and I have only a few weeks left to live. I was diagnosed on her first birthday." Pat added,

"You back for good then Speed?" H said looking at Tim.

"No, H, I brought Keira to say bye to Pat, I'm living in Michigan now with my Fiancée, She an Interior designer, She owns Mitchell Interiors. I'm still a CSI but I stay in the Lab. I can't risk hurting my shoulder or putting my life on the line, Now I have Lauren, Keira and another little one on the way too" Tim said with a grin..


	5. Chapter 5

Three Months later

Tim had moved his new family back to Miami and had rejoined Horatio in the crime lab as a Part time Trace tech, In fact Tim and Lauren had married and she had given birth to a little boy, Joshua Rory, The little baby was Tim all over,

Calleigh had been told to rest for the rest of her pregnancy, Christi was getting more and more excited about the arrival of her baby brother.

Eric was worried about a few things one of them being Pip, His little Blonde Princesa had withdrawn into her shell more. Pip wouldn't even look at Calleigh or even go near her. If Calleigh called her for something Pip would just Ignore her mother and continued to play with her dolls, Even if Eric called her and Calleigh happen to be near Pip would ignore both her parents.

The week before Calleigh was to give birth, Pip had sunk even more into her shell. Pip had started to refuse to eat anything that Eric or Calleigh placed in front of her, If it was Calleigh who would put the food in front of the girls, Pip would throw hers to the floor while Christi would sit and eat hers quietly. Pip would often do this and then run off to her room before Calleigh could tell her off. Pip would often curl up on her bed in Tears, She would cry herself to sleep.

Alexx had called around to see Calleigh and the girls and found Calleigh in tears trying to clear up the spillage of food. Alexx looked at Christi and then at Calleigh. Christi gave Alexx a grin, Christi's face was covered in Bolognese sauce.

"Ah Calleigh, Sugah, Let me do that, You sit and eat your dinner while I clear this away" Alexx said looking at Calleigh before adding "Then I'll talk to that young lady"

"Alexx, Pip just jealous!"

"No honey, she isn't For some reason that little girl has got it into her head that you and Eric don't want her any more, How long has it been since she stopped eating?"

Calleigh sighs "about three weeks, Mrs Robson said she eats at nursery, But only cookies and milk. When Eric puts a meal in front of her, Pip just pushes it around her plate, Even Carmen can't get her to eat, I feel my baby girl is dying in front of my eyes" She says with a tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

Alexx heads for Pip's room, The little girl was curled up in a ball after crying herself to sleep. Eric had just come though the door as Alexx enters the kitchen. As soon as he sat down, Christi climbs on his lap and begins to tell him what she had got up to at nursery school. Hugging him and peppering his cheeks with kisses,

"Where's Pip?" Eric asks looking at Calleigh and then Alexx "Hi Alexx," he adds

"Eric, Pip threw her dinner that Calleigh had made on the floor and when was the last time Pip had a hug and attention from you?"

Eric sighs putting Christi down, "Nena, go watch some Dora or play in the play room for a bit" Christi scampers off towards the playroom. Eric continues to say "Christi gets to me first, by the time I've cuddled and listened to her, Pip is usually in bed and asleep, She threw her dinner at Calleigh again?"

"Yes! I walked in just as Calleigh was about to clean it up" Alexx said as Eric got up and kissed Calleigh on the head.

Mean while Pip had woken up and found her pulling along case, In it she packs her favourite bears and her favourite Pyjamas and clothes and her favourite dolly, Hearing Eric home Pip sniffs and sneaks to the patio doors, Sliding them open Pip sneaks out onto the patio and down the steps to the sand, She drags her case over to the slip way and walks quickly up it.

Pip looks around a little scared but carries on walking. She gets Two and half a miles away when a squad car stops and picks her up. The officer looks at her and takes her to the crime lab. Speed had just left to go home. Horatio was in the AV lab when the officer came in carrying Pip in his arms and her little case in the other hand,

"Paula, Is Lt. Caine around?"

"Yes Let me page him"

Within minutes Horatio was at reception desk, "Paula, you paged me?"

"Yes Officer Hawkins wanted you, I sent him to the break room He found her wandering along the road,"

Horatio was puzzled "Found who?"

"Pip Delko" Paula answers

Horatio walks to the break room "Officer Hawkins!"

"Lt. Caine. I found her just walking beside the road. Dragging this along behind herself" He says holding up the small case, Horatio looks at the small girl curled up asleep on the sofa.

"Does Officer Delko know she is missing Lt?"

"No, I don't think he does!" Caine answers back sitting himself down beside the sleeping child.

Mean While Eric had gone to Pip's room, He finds it empty, going to the living room he pulls Calleigh's chair out, Pip wasn't there, Next he tries the play room.

"Christi, Nena, Where is your sister?"

"In her Bedroom, dada" Christi says grinning.

Eric returns to the kitchen "Calleigh has Pip come in here?"

"No why?" Alexx answers taking a sip of her coffee,

"She missing," Eric says heading back into the living area, Calleigh follows It is then they notice the Patio door open.

"I shut that earlier on, what it doing open," Calleigh said going outside and looking around.

Eric follows her,

"Cal, has anyone used the back steps to the patio from the beach?"

"No, why?" Calleigh asks as Eric heads down to shut it. He notices drag marks and child size foot prints,

"She run away!" Eric says taking his cell out and was about to call it in.

Back at the Lab and Pip had woken up,

"Hey sweetheart, What you doing so far from home?" Horatio asks hugging Pip to his side,

"I'd run away Uncle Ratio!" Pip said before adding "You got anything to eat, Pippi hungry! Pippi threw her dinner at mommy"

"why you do that?" Horatio asks the little girl putting a packet of potato chips in front of her and a carton of Juice.

"Don't know!" Pip says.

"Why did you run away for?" Horatio asks her.

"Momma and Dada, don't love me anymore, I never get cuddles, Isti gets them all, They love isti more then me"

"No they don't sweetheart. Eric and Calleigh love you the same" H said looking at the sad child,

"Isti gets to dada before I do, I don't get a cuddle from Dada now. Dada doesn't love me, momma doesn't love me, baby doesn't love me. Baby stops kicking then I put my hand on momma's tummy! Isti doesn't love me or she let me have first hug with Dada, Don't want to go ome, Can I come ive with ew uncle Ratio" Pip says with a sniff before scrambling into H's lap and snuggling into her godfathers arms.

Mean while Eric calls his Parents to let them know Pip is missing, Then he calls Horatio Cell phone.

"Caine" Horatio says.

"H, It's Eric, Pip's missing!" Eric said in a worried tone.

"Pip Missing? Eric calm down" H said with a calm voice

"CALM DOWN!, I can't calm down, My little Princesa is missing" Eric says to Horatio. In the back ground Horatio could hear Calleigh,

"Eric, Need Hospital now, Baby on way" Calleigh said in between breathes.

"H, I got to go, Calleigh's just gone into labor,"

"Okay I'll meet you at the Hospital!"

H hangs the cell up and looks at Pip, Who had fallen asleep on his lap her thumb in her mouth. Horatio scoops her up and picks the case up and carries her to his hummer.

~Miami Memorial Hospital~

Pip wakes up to find herself in a hospital waiting room. Alexx was sitting with Christi on her lap fast sleep. Alexx was dozing herself. Horatio was no where to be scene, Looking around Pip see's her little case on a chair next to her. Pip gets down and grabs the case and walks quietly to the door, {which was open} looking out Pip see's that there is no body around not even a nurse.

The little girl gets half way to the bank of lifts when Kenwall "Duke" Duquesne comes out,

Pip looks up " pop pop!"

"Hey there's my little pumpkin" Duke said scooping Pip up.

"Down, Poppy, Down, Pippi going. Pippi not wanted" Pip said in a sad little voice.

"Pumpkin, Ya'll not going anywhere!" Duke said

"No body woves Pippi, Pippi not wanted now the baby is ere!" Pip said not knowing her father was standing behind them. Eric had been to the waiting room only to find Alexx and Christi there alone. Tears fall from Eric's brown eyes. He takes Pip from Duke.

"Princesa, Why you run away for? Momma and me love you loads, more then you'll ever know."

"But ew on't hug e, ew wove isiti more an e" Pip sobs into Eric's shoulder

"Why you think that?" Eric said hugging her to him,

"ecause, me diffrant, me want to be like ew and Isiti!" Pip sobs louder into his shoulder.

Duke looks puzzled "what my little pumpkin mean, son?" He asks looking at Pip in Eric's arms,

"She skin and bone, Eric." Duke added running his hand over Pip's back feeling her little ribs sticking though her skin "Eric, if she wasn't my grand daughter. I would take you to court for child neglect"

"Duke, please it isn't us, Pip but herself, she threw her lunch back at Calleigh, When I give her a meal she just pushes it around her plate before mashing it up and pushing her plate away. Calleigh went into labor when we found Pip missing from the house earlier this evening! Horatio has been the only one to get her to eat and that was just bag of chips. She wants to look like me and Christi, have dark hair and brown eyes. Pip has painted her hair brown so many times at Nursery, they don't let her paint any more"

"she my lamb chops mini me!"

"Duke, that is the problem! Pip hates her blond hair and green eyes" Eric said a single tear running down his cheek,

"Dada, Pippi don't like it when ew cry" The small girl said wiping the tear away from Eric's cheek

"Stop saying that we don't love you and I'll stop crying" Eric says back with a chuckle as Pip snuggles into him, "See dada cuddling you now!"

Eric carries Pip back to the waiting room to get Alexx and Christi. Duke follows carrying Pip's little case. Alexx smiles as Eric walks in.

"Alexx, Calleigh just given birth, Timmy's here, 8lbs 7oz, Calleigh wants her two gorgeous girls to meet their brother" Eric grins before adding "and Timmy is a mixture of us both, You see why when we get into Calleigh's room"

Calleigh looks up as Eric walks in, "Oh thank god! You got her!" Calleigh says seeing Pip in Eric's arms with her face buried into his shoulder.

"Pip, I think you better apologize to Calleigh for throwing your dinner back at her" Alexx said as Christi scrambled to get to Calleigh before Eric had the chance to put Pip beside her mom. But Alexx kept a tight hold on Christi. "Oh no your don't, you let Pip have a cuddle with mommy first, She needs to apologize to her, Sweetheart"

Christi isn't listening and starts to wriggle in Alexx's arms

"want momma!" She says has Eric places Pip beside Calleigh.

"Momma Pippi sorry, I didn't mean to throw it at you" Pip said looking at her mom, Calleigh hugs her to her side.

"Sweetheart that's okay. I know you didn't mean it and I'm sorry that I haven't been paying much attention to you." Calleigh said before looking up at Eric and saying "We must share our time between the Three of them now"

Suddenly the door opens and H appears in the room,

"There you all are, I got Pip something to eat" Horatio said looking at Pip snuggled into her moms side.

"You got me anything to eat Uncle Ratio?" Christi says If by magic H pulled out Christi's favourite chocolate bar. Hersey Milk Chocolate bar.

"You Spoil her H!" Eric says looking at Calleigh who was holding baby Timmy, He smiles as Pip places a gentle kiss on the baby's head.

"Timmy cute" Pip says looking at her momma, Timmy winkles his nose up and gives a baby sized sneeze before opening his eyes

"Pippi, look at Timmy's eyes, What color are they sweetheart?" Calleigh asks

"Oh Timmy got green eyes like us, Momma!" Pip said as Eric lifts her and Alexx puts Christi in her place. Eric hugs Pip to him making sure that Pip wouldn't start to cry once Christi was put next to Calleigh. Eric sits down with Pip on his lap,

Horatio hands Eric a paper bag, "See if you can get Pip to eat these" H says. Eric opens the bag, "Uncle H, got you some Chicken nuggets Sweetheart" Eric said taking one out and giving it to Pip. Pip takes it and happily starts to munch on it,

"Dada, nother one pwease" Pip said holding out her hand for another nugget to eat. "Pippi, Sowee, for not eating and throwing her food back at momma and dada" she adds stuffing the nugget into her mouth.

Horatio grins "I better get going, I have a plane to meet, Eric enjoy your Paternity leave and look after these two munchkin especially this one" He said kissing Pip's blonde hair.

"Who you meeting?" Calleigh asks

"Virginia Speedle, Tim's older Sister" Horatio replies going out the door.

"I do believe H, has a spring in his step!" Calleigh replies as Timmy whimpers in Calleigh's arms. "Oh Some one needs a feed" She adds.

Duke grins "Ok. It time for me to leave, Ya'll know I'll be back tomorrow to see you, Lamb chop" He says

"Sure Dad, see ya then!" Calleigh replies

Alexx smiles too "You want me to take Christi for the evening. It be easier on Eric" Alexx lowers her voice "Plus If I have Christi, Pip well get to have her dad to herself and any way Christi has to learn not monopolize all Eric's time and that Pip needs to have hugs too."

"We know that Alexx" Eric says as Pip grabs the bag from his hand and helps herself to another nugget.

"Well I'm saying Sugah, You might not be as lucky next time if a certain little one decides to go walk about. I just don't to find her on my autopsy table due to her wandering off again, Any one could have picked her up, Just thank god it was Officer Hawkins and not some pervert" Alexx says in a sort of motherly warning tone of voice.


	6. Chapter 6

It been a five months now and Timothy Eric Delko was growing fast. The Twins had turned three years old. Christi had started to do her old trick again grabbing Eric as soon as he got in from work. Calleigh noticed and watched how Pip reacted to it. The little girl just sat there before turning to Calleigh and asking if she could get down from the table without touching her Dinner.

Pip would get down and scamper off to her bedroom, Pip sits down and gets her toys out. Eric notices Pip had disappeared to her bedroom. He puts Christi down and gets up and follows his little Princesa.

Eric saw Pip sitting in the middle of her bedroom floor, furiously combing her doll's hair to ease her frustration. He squatted down to her level and asked, "How did nursery go today?" before he sat down in front of her with his legs cross,

"No, just be the same as what Isti just told ew" Pip said looking at her toys with two fat tears running down her face.

"Okay, Well come back into the kitchen and finish eating your tea" Eric said

"No, not hungry any more!" Pip says picking up her doll's hair brush and started brushing the dolls hair again.

"So dada isn't even going to get a hug?" Eric said using the pout that Christi had picked up from him, Pip puts the brush down and climbs into Eric's lap, she snuggles into Eric's arms. "See Daddy misses his hugs from you" Eric adds kissing her head Pip giggled and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly

"Cause Isti get to you first again!" Pip says quietly "She didn't tell you she got in a fight a nursery" Pip adds

"No, she Didn't"

"Chloe called her Tina and Isti doesn't like that name"

"I know she doesn't, come on lets get you ready for bed" Eric said tucking his arm under her little legs before pushing himself up off the floor

"Bath, Dada?" Pip said looking up at him.

"Not tonight. How about Daddy take you out to the kitchen and we get Pippi something to eat." Eric said as he could hear her little stomach grumbling.

"Not hungry, Dada" Pip says as her stomach grumbling.

Eric chuckles "Your stomach says otherwise!" He says. Christi was tucking into a bowl of Chocolate Ice Cream. Eric puts Pip into her boaster seat at the table. "Dada's gonna make you a sandwich"

"Dada Special?" Pip asks with a grin

"Yes a dada special" Eric repeats

"Don't put to much Mojo sauce into it, Eric. We don't want Pip to have an upset stomach for tomorrow" Calleigh said Burping baby Timmy.

"What we doing tomorrow, Momma" Christi asks

"You, Pippi, and Dada are all going to the zoo for the day. Then Nana and Grandpa are coming to get you and you're sleeping over there for the night."

Pips little eyes go wide "Me too at Nana's" she asks Calleigh but Christi buts in

"No, momma said me was going to sleep over there for the night on my own!"

Calleigh could see Pip's little bottom lip start to quiver. Christi knew how to push her sisters buttons. Eric stopped making the sandwich for Pip.

"Christina, how can you be so mean? Momma, Grandpa, Nana and me have planned this like forever!" Eric said Suddenly there was a crashing sound and Pip was missing from her boaster seat. Eric followed the sound of a little sob coming from behind Calleigh's chair. "am I still coming to the zoo too dada" Pip sobs into her favourite blanket and her teddy bear.

Eric pulls her out from behind the chair and sits on the sofa. He could hear Calleigh telling Christi off in the Kitchen. He looks at Pip, she was yawning. "Ok sweetheart, Let's get you to bed" He says standing up and heading towards Pip's bedroom.

$ Early hours of the morning $

Thunder crashed over the Delko house, It woke Timmy up and he screamed out loud. Christi woke up frighten, She sneaked along to Eric and Calleigh's room. Eric had already put Timmy in Calleigh arms,

"Scared momma" Christi said from the door. Call patted the bed beside her and Christi ran and climbed up onto the bed. Another crack of thunder came and the little girl jumped.

"Eric, go see if Pip is ok" Calleigh said. Eric gets up and goes into Pip's room. The little girl is wide awake and watching the storm from her bed, "Princesa, Aren't you scared of thunder or lightening?"

"No! Dada, Pippi not scared, Pippi likes watching the storm" Pip says looking at him. Eric knew that Christi would have taken up most of his side of the bed.

"Hey, Do you mind if dada watches it with you?" Eric asks. Pippi nods yes and moves over so Eric could lay behind her, Eric wraps his arms around her little body. Pip snuggles into him. By the time the storm heads back out to the ocean it is nearly 6:30 am in the morning. Pip is sound asleep on Eric's chest. Her thumb in her mouth. Eric is also sound asleep his arms holding her little body tight to his. Calleigh watched from the door. Timmy snuggled into her neck still asleep.

"Momma, where Dada gone?" Christi said tugging on Calleigh's sleep shirt. "I woke up and both of ew ere gone" She adds rubbing her eyes spotting Eric laying on Pip's bed with Pip snuggled on his chest. Christi was about to protest out loud but Calleigh shushes her.

"Shush, you'll wake Dada and Pippi up" Calleigh said looking down at the little girl "Come on lets go make some breakfast."

"Otay, Why Dada sleeping in Pippi's room?" Christi asks

"Well Dada, went to check to see if Pippi was okay during the storm and Dada saw Pippi wasn't so he stayed with her." Calleigh said leading Christi into the kitchen "Okay what shall we get for breakfast?" Calleigh adds

"Dada's Cinnamon toast?" Christi asks hoping Calleigh would go get Eric up to make it.

"Christi, It's pancakes or nothing, I'm not going to wake Eric up just so you can have Cinnamon toast" Calleigh says in a sort of strict tone to her voice.

"but momma I want Cinnamon Toast" Christi say in a High pitch squeal.

"Cal, I can make it for her" Eric said from the door, He had Pip in his arms, the little girl was yawning.

"Want Dada's toast too" Pip says rubbing her eyes.

Eric smiles as he walks over to Calleigh and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Love you!" Eric says wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Love you too" Calleigh replies back.

"Love ew momma" Pip says. Calleigh smiles and pokes Pip's nose before giving it a quick kiss on the end of it. Timmy whimpers in Calleigh's arms.

"Think someone else wants breakfast" Eric said looking down at Timmy.

"Where my Kiss!" Christi grumbles from her spot at the kitchen table. Eric lets go of Calleigh and sighs "Someone else is Jealous" he whispers. Eric heads over to the table and puts Pip in her boaster seat before heading over to Christi before kissing Christi on the head.

"Morning Nena, Did you sleep well beside momma?"

"Yes Dada, Where you go?" Christi says in a sickly sweet tone.

"I had to see if Pippi was okay during the storm last night. Pippi was scared so I slept in her room. Why did you want me to sleep with momma and you"

"and Timmy, Dada!" Christi says Eric looks at her, He could feel the anger building in his stomach at Christi. Eric had, had enough of Christina spitefulness.

"So you would let your own twin sister be scared and be on her own during a Storm?" Eric asks

"No, Dada! I wouldn't let Pippi be scared" Christi said in a sorry sort of way.

"Good" Eric said as he got the ingredients out for the Cinnamon toast.

"I wasn't scared dada, I told you I like watching the thunder and lightening" Pippi said taking a drink from her sippy cup.

Calleigh dropped a kiss on Pip's head. "We didn't tell you that Uncle Tim and Keira are coming to the zoo with you and daddy. Lauren and Joshua are coming here. We are having a mom and baby day"

Christi grins "Cool I like Keira, she fun" Christi says as Eric puts the toast in front of the girls.

"Tim and Keira will be in two hours. The girls need baths and to get dressed" Calleigh said.

Pip didn't say a word. She ate her toast and then got down and headed for her bedroom. Eric followed her. Pip was curled up in her quilt crying.

"Princesa, what the matter?"

"Don't want to go to zoo with uncle Tim and Keira, I want to go with just you and isiti" Pip said in tears. Eric scoops her up from under the quilt. Hugging her to him.

"You know we don't have to stay with them when we are at the zoo" Eric said

"But Isti will want to stay with Keira!" Pip sobs

"What wrong with that?" Eric said pulling Pip's night dress off and picking her up.

"I don't know dada" Pip says clinging into Eric as he takes his sleep wear off and climbs into the shower with her.

"Princesa, How many friends do you have at nursery?" Eric asks washing her down with shower gel.

"Christi gets all the friends, I haven't got any! I stay inside when it is recess, I read books dada. Miss Dawson brings them from the big school for me, I read all the ones at Nursery. Dada I want to be a CSI like ew and momma!" Pip says as Eric gets out and wraps a towel around her and then himself.

"Now what do you want to wear today?" Eric asks rubbing his little Princesa dry.

"Jeans and t-shirt, the pink one" Pip says.

Eric gets himself dressed as quick as possible before getting Pip dressed. Calleigh had gotten Christi bathed and dressed. She was already to go in Jeans and a purple T-shirt. Calleigh had put Christi hair up into two pigtail braids, then she did the same with Pip's hair. Eric had put Dora on and the girls were watching it,

"Calleigh, how friends has Pip got?" Eric said putting the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

"Same girls as Christi. Why?"

"according to Pip, She has no friends, All the girls are Christi friends" Eric said "Pip's nursery teacher brings reading books in for her to read, She wants to be like us when she older"

Calleigh coughs "Pip wants to be a CSI?"

Eric nods. "I'm gonna to talk to Miss Dawson next time I drop them off at nursery" he adds as he hears a truck pull up on the drive. "Speed's here with Lauren and the kids" He adds.

Calleigh opens the door. "Hey Speed, Whoa! Joshua grown, Tim he gets more and more like you everyday" Calleigh says as the Speedle's come in.

Keira grins and heads for Christi, taking the three year old by the hand. "You ready Christi?" Keira asks.

Eric hears a little growl from Pip. "Pip you ready to see all the big animals?"

"Can't I stay here with momma and read a book" Pip says not looking at her dad.

"Keira, Why didn't you ask Pip if she was ready to go" Tim asked his daughter.

"Pip? I thought she wasn't coming today. I thought it was you, uncle Eric, me and Christi going to the zoo!" The little girl said in surprise looking at Pip who was holding Eric's hand.

"No, Keira, I said Uncle Eric was taking Pip and Christi to the zoo and he asked if we like to go as well" Tim said looking cross at his daughter. Keira looks at her feet, as Tim continues "Pip isn't invisible Keira!"

Eric feels Pip hand slip from his gasp. Calleigh and Lauren watch the little girl head upstairs to her bedroom. The door slams shut.

"Keira, Once Eric gets Pip to come out. You Young Lady are going to apologize to her" Tim says

"Yes Dad" Keira said looking sadly at her feet.

Eric goes back upstairs and brings back down a puffy eyed Pip, Eric had to promise lots of Ice cream and treats to get Pip out of her bedroom. Calleigh kisses both girls heads and Eric's cheek before the guys head off to the zoo.

"Keira, don't you have something to say to Pip?" Tim tells his Daughter.

"Sorry Pip" Keira said

"Otay" Pip replies as Eric turns out onto the freeway and heads towards the zoo.


	7. Chapter 7

~Miami, Metro Zoo~

Eric grins as we gets Pip and Christi out of the SUV. Christi was over excited and was holding Keira's hand, Pip was quiet. To quiet! she grab Eric hand and held onto it tightly.

"You want a piggy back, Princesa?" Eric asks. Pip nods and he scoops her up and puts her on his shoulders.

"Ok girls, what you want to see first?" Tim asks as he pays to go into the zoo.

"Penguins!" Keira and Christi squeal together

"Giraffes!" Pip says

"Penguins first" Christi says. "Giraffes later!" Keira adds.

Pip lays her head on Eric's head.

"Princesa We'll see the giraffes later"

"Dada put me down pwease" Pip asks

"Don't wander to far Pip"

"Otay Dada!" Pip replies

"Dada up can I go on your shoulders now?" Christi asks Eric nods and scoops her up onto his shoulders.

"Tim keep on eye on Pip for me please" Eric asks but Tim is listening to what Keira is saying.

"Sure Eric."

Eric makes sure he has hold of Pip's hand as they head towards the penguins enclosure. Eric felt Pip dragging behind them and he loses his grip on her hand.

"Pip keep up with us please" Eric says

"Tay, Dada" Pip replies falling even more behind Eric and Tim.

Pip suddenly see's the sign for the Giraffes. And heads that way on her own.

Tim turns to see Pip missing. "Eric where Pip go?"

"she right behind us"

"No Delko she isn't" Tim replies as Eric spins around

"Dada, watch it, I nearly fall off" Christi complains before adding "Want Penguins now"

"Tim take Christi for a minute for me" Eric said putting Christi on Tim's shoulders. Eric heads off in the direction of the Giraffes enclosure. He spots her standing just watching the giraffes.

"Princesa, You must not run away again!" Eric said the little girl turned, "But Dada I wanted to see the Giraffes Christi get her own way all they time!" Pip screams stamping her feet.

Eric scoops her up "Christi does do that. I'll be having words with her when we get home"

"Dada, wove ew, Look dada" Pip said pointing "Look baby giraffe!"

Eric smiles "Pip, Lets go and Find Christi and Uncle Tim"

"Do we have too" Pip says looking at Eric

"Yes we do," Eric said as he spots Tim heading there way, with Christi sitting on Tim shoulders. Eric puts Pip on his Shoulders

"Eric, you found her, where she go too?" Tim says

"Giraffes uncle Tim, I went to see the Giraffes on my own" Pip says with a slight grin.

"Dada told you we'll see the Giraffes later" Christi said in a slightly angry tone. "Wish you would do as you are told" she adds.

"Christina that is enough!" Eric scolds before adding "We well talk about your attitude towards your sister when we get home young lady" Pip holds into Eric tightly.

Suddenly a keeper runs towards them. "excuse me. I recognize you both , you work at the crime lab?"

"Yeah we do but we are off duty" Tim begins to say.

"Your Lt. Caine is down at the Tiger enclosure, He sent me to find you both." The keeper says.

"okay what about our children?" Tim said looking at Eric

"Lt. Caine said to bring the children too."

~Tiger enclosure~

"H, It is Eric and mines day off. We have the kids with us!" Tim moans

"I know, They can sit in the Hummer while we process the scene!" H says

"but we wanted to see the rest of the zoo" Christi and Keira both said in whiny voices.

Pip claps her hands "I want to see the crime scene! I want to be like Dada when I grow up" she says. H raises an eyebrow.

Eric chuckles "your god daughter a bit of a book worm, H, She bit like her uncle Speed"

"I like Crime books with lots of pictures, Uncle Horatio" Pip said as Eric took her from his shoulders and puts her on his hip. "I know you do sweetheart, but this scene is a little gruesome for your little eyes" H said stoking Pip's cheek with his finger.

"Officer Hanson, can you take the Speedle and Delko children to the diner, Let them have what ever they would like to eat. I'll repay you at the end of the day. Officer Kierstan you go too" H said,

The Two female officers nod and each take one of the Twins to carry, Keira between them holding the officers hands. "Wait you better take this," Eric said giving Officer Hanson $60 in notes, $30 dollars of each if the girls. "In case they want to go to the gift shop"

"Keira has hers in her Purse" Tim adds kissing Keira's cheek, "Be good or they will stick you in a holding cell!" He jokes making the two officers laugh.

"I will Dad" She replies,

Eric looks at the Twins "No, arguments girls. Christi your not to wind Pip up at all. If you do, you will be not going to Jessica Mitchells party" Eric says. The little girl nods. "Pip will go to the party but if I hear from these two lovely Officers that you have upset your Sister"

"Dada" Pip said holding tightly onto Officer Hanson.

"Yes Princesa?" Eric said looking at Pip

"Pippi not invited to Jessica's Party! Jessica only Invited the Popular girls" Pip said with a sigh before adding "I told you before Dada, That I have no friends at Nursery that all the girls are Christi Friends!"

"Well just be a good girls okay" Eric said kissing both girls on their cheeks.

"H What we got?" Tim asks watching Keira walk away.

"Dead Female, Looks about 33 years old" Dr Tara Price answers. Tim was still getting use to the idea that Alexx wasn't the Medical Examiner for Dade County any more. "Tiger mauled her by the looks of it, I'll know more at the post" Tara adds.

"Guys sorry to cut short your day out with the Girls" H apologizes

"It not us your got to apologize to H, But your three god daughters" Eric said grinning

"I think quite a bit of Ice Cream should do the trick" Tim adds,

Tim and Lauren had Keira christened or Baptized at the same time as Joshua asking H and Eric to be the Two Speedle children's Godparents. Tara had taken the body back to the morgue for the post.

Eric, Tim and Horatio had collected every scrape of Evidence they could find in and around the Tiger Enclosure. Then they spread the crime scene out beyond the Tiger enclosure towards the Penguins enclosure. Horatio spots Natalia and Ryan heading towards them.

"Eric, Tim you can go back to your daughters and enjoy the rest of you day!" Horatio said

"H, we have to see the evidence back to the Lab" Tim begins to say but H gives him his glare.

Tim and Eric head to the Café/gift shop. Christi and Keira are eating Ice cream and have toys in front of them. Pip has just a carton of juice in front of her and she is sitting on Officer Hanson's lap.

"Hey Princesa, Hey Nena. What you get in the gift shop?" Eric asks

Christi grins "I got all this, Dada"

"Just Juice dada, Want that cuddly Giraffe. But I didn't have enough money!" Pip said pointing to the fluffy Giraffe behind Eric's head.

"I give you $60 dollars to split between them. $30 for each Twin" Eric quizzes Officer Hanson.

"Eric, Before I could give Pip hers, Christi snatched all of it and just gave Pip $10 dollars to spend. Though I think she was put up to it by Keira!" Hanson said

Eric gets up and looks at the Giraffe The price tag said $13.99.

He looks at Christi, "Nena, How much money have you got left?"

Christi hands him want she had left. Just a single $1 dollar note and a few loose coins. Eric puts the cash away in his pocket as Tim comes over with Two coffees. Eric lifts Pip off Officer Hanson's lap.

"still want Giraffe Dada!" Pip says in a quiet voice. Has H appears in the door. "Uncle H, Look I got lots of Zoo animals!" Christi says happily

"I got animals too!" Keira says looking at H.

"Philippa?" H asks bending down so he was the same height as her. "What did you buy?"

"Just Christi and my Lunch, Uncle Ratio. Wanted that Gaffy to cuddle, Pippi didn't have money for giraffe" Pip said pointing to the cuddly toy behind Horatio's head.

"Didn't you give $30 each to the Twins?"

"Yeah, But Nena took most of it and left Pip with only $10 to spend" Eric replies. Before adding "Pip spent that on her and Christi's Lunch"

Horatio gets up and takes the Giraffe over to the Till where he pays for it and a cup of coffee for himself.

"Well we can't have you going home without a gift from the zoo now can we sweetheart!" Horatio says handing Pip the toy.

"Tank you uncle Ratio! Wove ew!" Pip said blowing H a kiss.

"Eric, Tim, I'll see you at the Lab, bright and early tomorrow morning"

"Sure H!" the guys answered.

H turns and looks at Eric with Pip on his lap. Horatio smiled Even though Pip was Eric's Daughter, She was Duquesne: Calleigh's mini me. Blonde hair, Bright Green eyes, Pip had Calleigh's dimples but had Eric's mega watt smile. H sighed, ever since the Twins had been born, Christi had always got to Eric or Calleigh First. Pip was the oldest by 5 minutes, but it was Christi who had taken her first steps and had spoken her first word first. Pip was two days behind Christi at walking and talking, But it was Pip who liked looking at books and had started to read first. H grins as he exit's the café/gift shop.

Christi eyes the Giraffe. Thinking how she could nick it from her Sister.

By the Time Eric and Tim got the girls back to Eric and Calleigh's All three girls were sound asleep. Keira was placed straight into Tim and Lauren Car, Eric scooped Christi up and Tim scooped Pip up. Both girls were put to bed, Pip was still hugging her new cuddly toy. Eric carried the bag that had all the Zoo animals in. He puts it down on the kitchen table. Calleigh raises an eye brow.

"What's all that?" She asks as Eric and Tim come down, Lauren was putting Joshua in the car.

"Christi's She bought it all at the gift shop,"

"A Toy zoo?, How much did this all cost?"

"That I don't know Calleigh, There had been a murder at the Zoo. Horatio sent a keeper to find us to help collect the evidence, Officers Hanson and Kierstan took all three girls to the café/gift shop. I gave $60 to Officer Hanson to split between Pip and Christi. It sounds like Christi took all the money and left Pip with only $10, she got her and Christi's lunch with"

"So you bought the cuddly giraffe that Pip was holding?"

"No, Her Uncle Horatio did" Eric said with a grin "He bought it because Princesa was sitting on my lap looking sad and that he couldn't have her going home without a gift from the zoo" Eric explains before adding "I think we have to have a talk to Christi about sharing"

Calleigh nods as Timmy falls asleep in her arms, "Ok Time to put the little man down for the night"

"You and Lauren have a good time?"

"Yeah we did, talked Girly stuff, baby stuff, If we wanted any more kids, she wants to give Tim a big family, with all the children ages near to each other, I think she feels for Tim, not beginning close Brandon." Calleigh said.

"Well Brandon is 13 years younger then Tim" Eric says grabbing himself a beer.

"Carmen said she'll have Christi Tomorrow night for a sleep over" Calleigh said

"Pip well have a screaming match if she can't go too" Eric says

"Mami, knows that but she seen how Christi grabs you first. She thought it would be nice if you spent time with Pip. Just the Two of you. Take Pip swimming, you haven't done that in a while" Calleigh said

"And you Mrs Delko, haven't spent Time with either girl or me."

"I know, Timmy takes up a lot of my time" Calleigh answers standing on tiptoe and giving Eric a kiss on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

The Twins had just celebrated their 6th birthday, At Zanny Town. Christi had all her friends there, Pip just sat in one of the booths with a book, Reading.

Alexx looks over at her, Pip had in front of her the food. Alexx sighs and goes over to her.

"Pip sugah! go and play with all your friends and enjoy your birthday." Alexx said moving some of Pip's hair behind her ear.

"What Friends? Aunty Alexx" Pip said reaching for a fry and popping it into her mouth and then pulling a face because it was cold. Pip pushes the fries away and sticks her head back into her book.

Speed had brought her a book on how to collect different types of Trace and which Machines analyze trace evidence.

Alexx turned and smiled Timmy and Joshua were playing together in the ball pit. Lauren was happily watching them play, She was rubbing her swollen stomach. Her business had gone from strength to Strength since moving to Miami, She has so many Famous Clients! Calleigh was talking her about redecorating the twins bedrooms.

Eric and Speed were on one of the racing games for older children. Horatio was with Kyle on one of the other ones, Alexx could see everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves.

Vee was also in the ball pit playing with her and Horatio's Three year old son: Byron Christopher Caine. The little boy had the Speedle facial features but with his fathers Red hair and blue eyes,

Alexx sighs and looks around at the other girls and boys playing happily. The Burger that had been order for Pip was still sitting in front of the girl.

"Pip, you got to eat,"

"You have it Aunt Alexx, I'm not hungry" Pip said trying not to be rude to her godmother.

Eric had finished on the game and Speed was now playing Kyle. Horatio had taken Byron from Vee and she had joined in the conversation with Calleigh and Lauren. Eric walks over to Alexx and gets there just as Pip says she doesn't want to eat the burger,

"I'll eat it!" Eric says with a grin, grabbing the burger. He adds "No wonder! It's stone cold"

Christi see's Eric just about to sit down, "Dada, come play with me" She calls. Eric gets up and heads over to her. Alexx looks at Pip. "I'll be with Mommy, Lauren and Vee, Ok Sweetie"

Pip nods and buries her tiny nose back into her book.

Two of Christi's friends come up and snatch the book from Pip's hands. "Why Christi even bothered to Invite you, is beyond me." One of the girls spits back at Pip before throwing the book at Pip, It hits her in the face, making Pip's nose bleed. The other girl spits at Pip "Why don't you go home, your not wanted here"

Pip gets up and grabs her book and small rack sack. Walking over to Eric, Pip tugs on Eric's shirt tail.

"Dada, Pippi want to go home!" Pip says in a quiet voice.

"Princesa, go play and enjoy yourself" Eric says looking down at Pip. "Princesa what happened" He adds kneeling down to Pip's height and tilting her head, "Your nose is bleeding, Sweetheart"

"I fell asleep and fell forward hitting my nose on the table" Pip says before adding "Want to go home, don't want party any more! Not my party!"

Eric could see Pip getting upset.

"Want to go home NOW!" Pip says sniffing. As she sniffed her little nose bleed, even more.

"Sweetie, We can't go home just yet. We got to have your and Christi birthday cake" Eric says scooping her up and heading towards Alexx.

"No! want to go home! Don't want cake, don't want to blow candles out" Pip sniffs.

Calleigh looks up "Eric, what wrong?" She asks seeing blood all down Pip's pink Top.

Alexx looks at Pip, She had seen what had happened. "Eric, let me take her home, I'll sort her cute little nose out too"

Eric nods as Alexx takes her from him.

"What happened?" Calleigh asks again.

"Fell momma, hit nose on table. I dozed off to sleep while reading my present from uncle Speed" Pip answers. Alexx watches the two girls who had hit Pip. They were giggling like mad and pointing at Pip.

"Eric, I would ask them two what they did!" Alexx said taking Pip out of Zanny Town and heading to her car,

Eric heads over two the girls and Christi, "Christi go and see your mom"

"Otay dada"

Jessica and Holly's mothers head over to where Eric was talking to them.

"Eric, what is going on?" Jessica's mother asks

"Jessica, Holly, care to explain yourselves? Dr Woods saw what you did to Pip. I want to know Why you did it?" Eric asks

"Christi only invited her friends and She isn't one of them!" Holly says.

"Who invited her anyway?" Jessica says folding her arms across her chest. Both girls mothers look dumbfounded at Eric. As Jessica continues "She not a part of the Christi's little group"

"Jessica, Apologize to Mr Delko this instant!" Jessica's mother demands before adding "or there be no TV for a week"

"that goes for you too Holly" Holly mother said in a strict Voice

"We're sorry Mr Delko!" Both girls said "We snatched the book away from her and threw it in her face and then told her she wasn't wanted here" Jessica said looking at her feet,

"This Party isn't all Christi's party. It isn't just hers. It's Pip party too!" Eric explains.

"Both of you are going to apologize to Philippa when you see her next," Jessica mother said before adding "I'm so sorry, We did buy two gifts the same, But Jessica kept the one for Pip herself"

"Same with Holly and by the looks of it the rest of Christi's class has too!" Holly's mother said, "Eric, Pip has never been to any of Holly's parties, We sent invites to both your Girls"

"Did you give them to the girls?" Eric asks

"I give them to Christi to gave to Calleigh!" Molly's mother answers.

"Same here!" Jessica mother says

Calleigh answers the question "We only get one Invite for Christi to any of her friends parties" she says looking at Christi. Who just smiles an innocent smile and hides behind The ball pit.

"Well deal with this when we get home" Eric suggest to Calleigh,

*Mean While at Alexx's *

Alexx had managed to get Pip to eat a small amount of Spaghetti Bolognese. Alexx had talked with the little girl while she eat her dinner, Alexx had asked her what she wanted for her birthday. Pip had just sat there quietly before saying something that broke Alexx's heart.

"A new family, Can I live with ew and uncle Henry?" Pip had said eating another forkful of Spaghetti. Pip yawns and pushes her plate away.

"Nose hurts Aunty Alexx" Pip said snuggling down on Alexx's sofa hugging her Giraffe toy to her. Pip had put it in her bag before they left for the party. She always carried the Giraffe with her. Calleigh had patch it up so many times after Christi had gotten her hands on it. But Pip still loved the Giraffe that H had bought for her.

Alexx sighs and gives Pip's head a kiss. "You sleep tight Sweetpea" Alexx said softly. It had gone 7 pm when Eric rang Alexx's door bell.

Eric and Calleigh had gone home first and had a long chat with Christina about her friends and the way they and her had been treating Pip.

Calleigh had taken away all the birthday presents that had been given to Christi and sorted them out into equal quantities. Christina had kicked up a fuss at what Calleigh was doing with all her birthday presents. Every time Calleigh put a toy that Pip might like on the pile, Christi snatched it back. In the end Calleigh put her in the naughty corner. Timmy had fallen asleep on the sofa. Calleigh had left him there until Eric got back from Alexx's with Pip.


	9. Chapter 9

Mean While at the Speedle house Lauren and Tim had put there two to bed. Lauren winces as the new baby kicks her hard in the ribs.

"Holy crap," Lauren said feeling the pain as the baby kicked again. Suddenly she feels the other kick her bladder. "Oh great they both awake now"

Tim grins and rubs here stomach, "I just hope they don't turn out like Pip and Christi"

"Me either, I really don't know how Cal and Eric do it."

"I know, Pip always good and Christi can be an evil little madam. Did you see what she did at Zanny's?"

"No, what she do?"

"Two of her friends took the book I got Pip and throw at her, making her little nose bleed"

"That's horrible. You know I think Pip likes coming over here she seems happy," Lauren said as she made herself comfortable as she laid down, resting her head on Tim's lap.

"Yeah i noticed that, she also clings to H and Vee as well!" Tim adds

"I love Horatio, I sometimes wish he was my dad." Lauren smiles and then says, "He's pretty handsome too. Sex in a business suit." She started to laugh hysterically.

"I wish that too sometimes! I'm just glad he is my brother in law" Tim answers her stoking her hair "That exactly what Vee says about him! I know this sounds harsh but If you hadn't had fallen pregnant with these two little ones, I would have asked Delko if we could have Pip for a bit" Tim adds rubbing her stomach in small circles.

"I agree she does need a break from Christi, but then Christi would think she had won and got Eric and Calleigh to herself" Lauren said with a sigh before adding "I noticed that when Pip and Christi are both near Eric, Christi tries her hardest to push Pip out of the way or try to hurt her in someway"

"Pip has ended up in hospital so many times because Christi has pushed her over or hit her with something" Tim said before adding "we could always have them here one at a time. Timmy would love that he get to play with Joshua"

"We could always suggest it to them" Lauren said before adding "Tim, I think your sent them back to sleep! We'll call Eric and Calleigh in the morning and suggest it"

~Mean While~

By the Time Eric got back home with Pip. The little girl was wide awake but was very quiet.

Eric couldn't even get her to talk in the car home. Alexx had told him what Pip had said.

It had broken his heart yet again. That his gorgeous little girl didn't feel like she belonged in the family.

Christi and Timmy were both in bed by the time he got home with Pip. Calleigh had given up on sorting the presents out until Christi had been put to bed. She had just sat down and began again when Eric came in carrying Pip. As soon as he put Pip down she run to her mother. Calleigh just held her.

"Did aunty Alexx sort your nose out Pumpkin" Calleigh said using duke's nickname for her little girl

"It sore momma" Pip said burying her head into Calleigh crook of her neck.

"Jessica and Holly are to apologize to you next time they see you, Christi put them up to it, she has been punished she had to sit in the naughty corner and I have taken her birthday presents away and I was just about to sort though them."

"Momma, I don't won't them. I just want my momma and dada to love me"

"Sweetheart, We do love you!" Eric said putting his arms round both Calleigh and Pip.

"More than you ever know!" Calleigh adds

"Then why doesn't it feel like you love Isti more then me!" Pip sobs.

"Momma and dada, haven't given Pippi her present from them yet!" Calleigh said hugging Pip to her as Eric got up and headed into their room to get it.

"I thought you hadn't got me anything!" Pip said with a sniff,

"Well if you had come into us this morning like Christi ………….." Calleigh said stopping in mid sentence before continuing "Why didn't you come in?"

"I….I" Pip stammers, "heard Christi giggle has she headed into your room and I just got back into bed and snuggled with Gaffy under my quilt." Pip said as Eric came back.

"Princesa, why didn't you come in?"

"Dada, If I had of done. She would have just pushed me out of the way or even off your bed!" Pip said looking at Eric her green eyes almost brimming with unshed tears, "she would have just snatched what ever you had given me away!"

"No! Pip, She wouldn't have because Christi got an identical one to this!" Eric said open a small blue box. There inside was a gold heart shaped locket. Inscribed on the back was:

"_To our precious beautiful daughter Philippa. Our Golden Ray of Sunshine. Love momma and Dada"_

Pip just looks at it. Eric takes it from the box and puts it on around her neck.

"Christi got one too. Sweetheart" Eric said taking Pip from Calleigh.

"Don't you want any of the Birthday presents?" Calleigh asked Pip shakes her head from side to side.

For most of the presents that Christi had got was either Girly clothes or play make up or dressing up clothes from her friends. Pip was not at least bit interested in make up or dressing up stuff.

"Pip, Tell momma what you told Aunty Alexx what you wanted for your birthday?" Eric said.

Pip looks at Calleigh and starts to cry "Me Sorry! Me didn't know what I was saying, I {sniff} told Aunty Alexx {sniff} I wanted a {sniff} new {sniff} family and asked {sniff} if I could live with her {Sniff} and uncle Henry"

"Why?" Is all Calleigh asks

"Cause I thought you loved Christi and Timmy more than me" Pip said looking at Eric and then Calleigh.

"What did you want for your birthday, You never really told us, We asked you lots of times" Calleigh said wiping away the tears from Pip's face.

"I got fed up in trying to tell you, Isti always butted in. I wanted a chemistry set and forensic books" Pip said hugging her giraffe "and a new Gaffy to hug!"

Calleigh smiles and gets up and goes into the den. She comes back a few minutes later with a Pink bag. Inside was lots of things with Giraffes on them. Including a new cuddly Giraffe like the one Pip was holding.

"Come on lets get you to bed, You can open your other presents tomorrow morning from the rest of the team and your grandparents. Nana Rosie sent you something Special from Darnell. We had to hid them from Christi when they arrived though the post!" Calleigh explains carrying Pip up to her bedroom.

Eric locks up and follows Calleigh up to bed. Today had been really busy and hectic! Once Pip was in bed Calleigh placed her old Giraffe by Pip's head. Eric quietly walks in and places a kiss to Pip's head before heading to Christi and Timmy's rooms and kissing there heads as well.

Eric slips in beside Calleigh. "I think we need to get Pip into see a shrink. Her little head so messed up. For some reason she thinks we don't love her" Eric said pulling Calleigh into his arms.

"I think it all down to Christi, I heard her the other day telling Timmy in a very loud voice so Pip could hear her, that Pip wasn't a Delko or Duquesne. I watched that little girl run out of the back gate and down to the beach. Pip sat out on the beach until it got dark. She got Pip believing that she doesn't belong to us. I think we need to do a DNA test to proved to both Pip and Christina that Pip is part of this family!"

"No, Calleigh, Pip's a Delko/Duquesne mix though and though, We don't need a DNA test to prove that!" Eric said getting defensive. "Pip got both our looks, your skin tone, Both of us in her eyes, my shape and your beautiful green eyes, Pip has your nose and my mouth, your logic and my sense of humour. While Christi is the opposite way around, your eye shape and my color, My nose and your mouth, Christi also has my skin tone" He adds before saying "Timmy on the other hand, Is a complete mix of the both of us,"

"Eric, please!" Calleigh begs "Let's please put Pip's little mind at ease and show her by DNA that she is actually ours, It show Christi also that Pip is apart of this family" She adds as tears of frustration run down her face. Eric sighs and hugs her to him.

"Calleigh, Pip is right, every time we asked her what she wanted for her birthday, Christi would butt in and tell us want she wanted, We never listened to her and what she wanted." Eric says with a sigh.

"Eric, have you notice that when ever you get within a few yards of Pip, Christi calls you or comes over directing your attention to her or Timmy?" Calleigh said snuggling into Eric's side abit more.

"I have, I was planning on putting a stop to it, No wonder Pip feels like she isn't loved!" Eric says as he pulls Calleigh on top of him. "Calleigh, What if we have another child?"

Calleigh pulls away from him "and make Pip feel even more unloved!" She said in a sort of angry tone.

Eric shuts his eyes "Your right, It will make Pip feel even more alienated and unloved. What if we ask her what she thinks to us having another child, Discuss it all three of them" Eric says kissing Calleigh hard on the lips.

Breaking the kiss Calleigh looks at him. "Ok lets have a family meeting and discuss it. But we have to make sure that Pip has her say and Christi keeps quiet and not but in when Pip does have her say" Calleigh says letting Eric slip inside of her body. Unbeknown to Calleigh her body has just released an egg for her monthly cycle.


	10. Chapter 10

~Two months Later~

Calleigh and Eric discover that they are expecting another child. Christi gets excited again and Timmy does too.

"Pip aren't you just little bit excited?" Calleigh asked her pulling into the Shopping mall parking lot.

Calleigh had took just Pip on her own, shopping for a few things. Like few extra birthday presents Calleigh had promised her. Christi was at Holly's playing for the day. So Pip had her momma to her self. Timmy was at Lauren and Tim's playing with Joshua.

"A little" Pip sighs

"Pip, A little more enthusiasm please! Christi and Timmy are overly excited"

"Let them be, Even more reason for Christi to try and push me out of this family" Pip says looking at her feet hoping Calleigh would not see the tears rolling down her face. But Calleigh did see them. It broke her heart seeing Pip unhappy at the news that made every one else happy.

"I'll pack my bags then I get home, I'll go live with nana Carmen then the new baby can have my room to sleep in"

Calleigh felt tears pick the corners of her eyes. "Pip, please don't talk like that! The new baby will sleep in with momma and dada to begin with and then if it is a boy move into Timmy's room with him"

"What if it is another girl? Then where will it sleep Or I will sleep?" Pip says back

By this time Calleigh was holding her hand and they were in the mall itself .

"Let's worry about that in a few months time, baby isn't here yet!" Calleigh said bending down and kissing the top of Pip's head.

Pip spots the pet shop "Momma can I have a puppy or kitten?" She says pulling Calleigh over to the window where the animals were. A small Tabby kitten pawed the window against where Pip had her hand. "Pwease, momma" Pip begs.

"We will see, come on lets go!" Calleigh said

"But momma, I want a kitten for my birthday" Pip says in a sulk.

"Pippi, listen to me If I get you a kitten, what will Christi do?" Calleigh said kneeling down to Pip's level and cupping Pip's little tear stained face.

"Take the kitten away from me and make it hers" Pip said in a small sad voice, Calleigh sighs and hugs her little daughter. "Momma, I don't want a birthday next year, I would farther forget I had one" Pip said hugging her mom back.

"Come on, lets go get those books you want from the book store, and then I know what will cheer you up"

"Ice cream!" Pip said with a weak smile. Calleigh walks away and Pip turns "Bye bye Kitty!" she says waving at the small grey tabby kitten.

Calleigh smiles. "Tell you what, Let me talk to dada and nana about the kitten and see what they say"

"Otay momma" Pip said as they entered the book store. Calleigh picks up the books she had order for Pip. One was titled "Forensics for Children" the others were all different types of books.

"How about after Ice Cream, We go and do some clothes shopping?"

"Otay!" Pip said sounding like she didn't really care about clothes shopping, Pip would farther be in Jeans or shorts and T-shirts then filly dresses and skirts. Calleigh had a surprise in store for Pip. She was heading in the direction of the dive shop Eric liked using. So Eric had whispered to Calleigh that he would meet her and Pip at the shop.

Eric was going to kit his little Princesa with her own Dive gear. Pip had become a strong swimmer and loved to follow Eric underwater. Once they enter the shop Pip was confused until she saw………………….

"DADA! What you doing here?" Pip asks tugging on his T-shirt. With one fluid movement Eric lifts her onto his hip.

"Meeting my Two Blonde girls" Eric answers before adding "And one of them is getting her own dive gear so she can be taught to dive by her dada"

"Wove ew Dada" Pip say excitedly before wrapping her arms around Eric's neck and hugging him, Eric just smiled and kissed Calleigh hello, before kissing Pip on the head.

"Dada, Where we keep it, so Isti won't get her hands on it?" Pip asks

"With Dada's Dive gear in the cupboard that momma and me keep locked. The one where we keep our Forensic kits. Dada keeps his dive gear in there too"

"Isti get Jealous!" Pip suddenly says with a worried little look on her face.

Eric looks at Pip, "I don't think so, Christi got her Dive kit, While Nana Carmen had you yesterday" Eric said.

Miguel came up with the Order Eric had placed for the Twins and Timmy. Eric had got all three Children Dive suits in black but with there favourite colors in bands across the shoulders: Pip had Pink, Christi Purple and Timmy's was in Blue. But Timmy was into surfing more then diving, He would farther be on the water then under the water. Miguel had promised Eric we would teach Timmy to surf.

Eric had got all the Air tanks for the Children the week before. He had got Timmy one just in case Timmy wanted to learn how to dive, Eric looked at his little Princesa. It was the first time in weeks he had seen her smile. For Pip when she did get to have Eric to herself it would be in the swimming pool being taught how to use a snorkel and Flippers.

Calleigh grinned "I saw that smile young lady" she said kissing Pip on the cheek.

"Still want kitten momma" Pip said looking between Eric and Calleigh

"Pip, Sorry sweetheart, But momma is pregnant so a kitten is out of the question for the time beginning!" Eric says as Pip pulled a face and her bottom lip quivered.

"We talked about it Eric and I asked Pip what Christi would do!" Calleigh said looking at her daughter snuggled into Eric's arms.

"And?" Eric said looking at Pip and then his beloved wife.

"I said she take the kitten and make it hers!" Pip answered still holding onto Eric tightly.

Mean While at Speedle House.

Timmy and Joshua were playing in Joshua's bedroom, Lauren was having a Lay down on the sofa, when she started to have contractions. Tim was doing some maintenance on his Ducati. Lauren calls for Tim but he can't hear her.

"Joshua" Lauren calls

"Yeah mommy," Joshua said coming into the room with Timmy right on his heels.

"Go get Daddy, Mommy's having the babies" Lauren said with a gasp.

"DADDY!" Joshua yells running outside to Tim.

"Aunt Laurie ew otay?" Timmy asks her

Tim looks up has Josh runs out. "Daddy, Mommy hurting"

"Where she hurting Josh?" Tim said putting down his oily piece of rag

"Babies hurting mommy, In Her tummy," he said putting his hand on his stomach.

"What did Mommy say Joshua?" Tim asking getting down on his knees to Joshua height

"Mommy said she having the babies" Joshua said with the scared look on his face.

Tim face goes white "Holy crap!" he splutters getting up and running inside to find Timmy holding Lauren hand,

"Tim, The babies, I'm in labor" Lauren gasps as another contraction takes hold of her.

"Okay, come on let's get you to the hospital." Tim said going to scoop her up.

"What about Joshua & Timmy?" Lauren gasps.

"They'll have to come with us. Come on guys get your shoes on and Josh go into mommy and daddy's room and get the bag sitting on the chair by the bathroom."

"Otay daddy" Joshua says running into his parents room.

"Tim I want Joshua to be there. Call Eric and tell him to meet us there and get him to bring Keira," Lauren said as she felt another contraction coming on, she then grabbed a hold of Tim's arm. "Tell him to pick Keira up from Annabel's house on the way to the hospital" she adds as another contraction hits her full on.

"Annabel Boa Vista" Tim groans getting Lauren into the car after the boys had been strapped in, Keira and Annabel were in the same class at school. Annabel was Natalia's Daughter, she had adopted her when her father was diagnosed with having cancer. Annabel's father was the guy who had taught Natalia how to fire a gun at the firing range.

By the time Tim had got to the hospital, Eric had collected Keira from Annabel's and Him, Calleigh, Pip and Keira were waiting in the reception for the maternity unit at the hospital.

Keira had wanted to know where Christi was when she got into Eric's car. Eric had told her that Christi was at a friends birthday party, which Pip wasn't invited too.

As soon as Keira see's Tim she runs to him. "Dad, what is happening?" she asks.

"Lauren's gone into Labor, honey" Tim answers handing Joshua over to Calleigh to hold. "the Twins are coming!" he adds.

Keira face broke into a smile. "Cool!"

"I need you to stay here, I have to go in with Lauren" Tim said kissing Keira's cheek he adds "Promise me you will stay here with Eric and Calleigh?"

"I promise Dad!" Keira said but inside she was wishing that it was Christi that was with Eric and Calleigh and not Pip.

Timmy was sitting quietly beside Pip, He was holding his big sister's hand, Joshua was sitting on Calleigh's lap.

"You be good too, Joshua!" Tim said ruffling his son's dark hair,

"I will daddy." Joshua said back with a grin.

"Mr. Speedle your wife is asking for you," a nurse said coming out into the waiting room.

Tim nods and follows her out. Keira sighs and picks up a book to read from the pile of children's books in the corner of the room. Joshua toddles over to her. "read to me?" He asks his Sister.

~Two hours later~

Tim walks down into the waiting room, He smiles, Alexx, H and Vee had turned up, Byron was asleep on his mom's lap. Alexx had Picked Christi up from her party, Who had glared at Pip who was snuggled into Eric's arms fast asleep.

"They are here, a boy and a girl" He adds

"Can we see them Dad?" Keira asks before adding "What you called them?"

"Taylor James and Madilyn Christina" Tim adds scooping a sleeping Joshua up from the side of Calleigh. Both Josh and Timmy were snuggled against Calleigh fast asleep.

Alexx had called Lauren's parents in Michigan. They were flying in and would be here in the morning. Alexx had also rang Tim's mother. She had been down to Miami a couple of times now, Since Tim's father Richard Timothy Speedle had passed away.

Brandon had taken over the Restaurant and it was going from Strength to Strength. He had even been to Miami last time Clarissa Speedle had come down. Brandon had found a Disused Restaurant on Ocean Drive was in the planning stages of opening a restaurant in Miami.

Lauren had sent up designs for the Restaurant interiors. It had kept her mind off of Pregnancy cravings and of course Brandon had loved the designs his Sister-in-law had done for him.

~Lauren's Room~

Lauren was sitting up in bed, cradling Taylor against her breast. He was happily suckling away. Madilyn was sleeping in her crib after being feed. Keira grins and climbs up beside Lauren.

"Mom, He just like Dad" the young girl squeals with excitement, She looks over at Madilyn "and Maddie looks like Mom"

Lauren just smiles. "Can I hold her?" Keira asks

"Sit on the chair and Dad will pass her to you!" Lauren said smiling as Tim put Joshua down on the recliner chair in the corner. The little boy was still fast asleep.

Alexx had knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Tim, Eric and Calleigh said they see you and the new arrivals tomorrow. The girls will be at school and Timmy will be at Kindergarten" Alexx said coming fully into the room with H and Vee following behind her. Byron was asleep against Vee's chest.

"That's fine Alexx, Eric and Calleigh have they hands full with them girls and Timmy" Tim said placing Madilyn into Keira's out stretched arms. Lauren grins and kisses Taylor on his dark head. She was happy that her Two little kickers were here and that she would have bruised ribs from there kicks.


	11. Chapter 11

~Early next morning, Delko house~

Calleigh was up early getting the children's lunches ready for school. Pip appears beside her.

"Hey Pumpkin!, Why aren't you dressed ready for school"

"Got tummy ache!" Pip replies looking like she was going to be sick.

"Oh Pip! Go and tell daddy and have him get you a pot just in case." Calleigh said looking at her poorly little girl.

"MOMMA! CHRISTI JUST THREW UP!" Timmy yells down the stairs.

Pip groans and heads back upstairs to bed. She snuggles under her quilt with her Gaffy.

Calleigh goes and checks on Christi and takes Christi's temperature and its 101.5 and she's shivering.

"You young lady have the flu. And I think your sister has it too." Calleigh said checking on Pip as well as Eric comes in.

"They both have temperatures of 101+, Can you call Alexx. I need her to check the girls out"

Eric nods and pulls his cell out and calls Alexx who comes right over to check her god-daughters out.

"Eric, Calleigh, both girls have stomach flu and Calleigh, I would advise you to give them plenty of liquids and I wouldn't take them to visit the Speedle Twins" Alexx said

They nodded and put the girls right back to bed.

Alexx then checks Timmy out fairly quickly and finds that he's okay.

"Eric, Take Timmy to kindergarten. I'll stay here with Calleigh and help with the Twins"

"Alright." Eric said going and scooping Timmy up and carries him downstairs and out of the house and takes him over to kindergarten.

"Momma, I want a hug" Christi cries. Calleigh sighs and heads for her room.

When Calleigh gets there she checks Christi temperature again.

"Christi, how many times have been sick this morning?" Calleigh said getting wise to her.

"Few {cough} times!" Christi lied.

Calleigh tucks her in and finds the hot water bottle, tucked under her pillow. Calleigh doesn't say a word, She pulls the bottle out and drops it beside the bed. Once Christi is tuck in and has dozed off, Calleigh picks it up and heads out.

"Pip's asleep!" Alexx says coming out of Pip's room,

"So is Christi. But she faked it." Calleigh said holding up the hot water bottle to show Alexx.

"I don't think she was. Her eyes were glassy and her skin was clammy." Alexx said.

"She was faking it with the Hot water Bottle" Calleigh said "How she faked the glassy eyes is beyond me"

"Calleigh, Christi got a temperature of 100+, so has Pip! Calleigh She not faking it!" Alexx said looking at Calleigh.

"It's just Christi plays so many stunts these days! It wearing me down!"

Suddenly Pip appears at her door, She been sick all the way down her Pj's and Gaffy

"Gaffy got icky all over him" Pip said in tears.

"Aw, Pip sweetheart Lets go get you cleaned up, Gaffy will have to go in the wash with your Pj's" Alexx said

"It all over my bed too, momma!" Pip said in a little voice.

"Calleigh, you sort Pip out and I'll do her bed" Alexx said has Calleigh guides Pip into the bathroom.

"It ok sweetie!" Calleigh sooths as she washes Pip down.

"What made you sick?"

"I don't know, momma There been a bug going around school" Pip says her little eyes full of unshed tears.

"Pippi, If you run away and you got sick, Who would look after you?" Calleigh asked knowing Pip would try again as soon as the babies due date was getting near,

"I don't know momma? Find a hospital or head for aunty Alexx's house" Pip said as Calleigh lift her out of the bath and wrapped her in her pink fluffy towel. After getting Pip in fresh Pj's and finding Tatty Gaffy for her to hug. Calleigh laid down with Pip beside her on the Sofa. Alexx came down and put the spoiled bed sheets in the wash.

"Christi is totally fast asleep, and it looks like you two are as Well" Alexx whispers putting a throw over Calleigh and Pip.

Calleigh awakes to the smell of Alexx's home cooking, She gets up and heads into the kitchen.

"I put Pip back to bed, And let you sleep, It looked like you need it Sugah, Eric called saying he pick Timmy up from kindergarten. Now get some of Alexx's Chicken Soup into you, We can't have you going sick!" Alexx said.

~Next morning~Calleigh is up early, She checks on Pip and Christi.

Christi temperature is back to normal but Pip temperature is still high in the 100's.

"Christi, time to get up. You got school today" Calleigh said

"No! don't feel well!" Christi mutters from under her quilt

"CHRISTINA DELKO GET OUT OF THAT BED THIS MINUTE!" Calleigh said in a strict tone.

Christi scrambles out and Calleigh gets her showered and dressed ready for school.

Eric was going to drop both Christi and Timmy off at Kindergarten and school on his way to the Lab.

"How's Pip this morning?" He asks as Calleigh ushers both Christi and Timmy down stairs for breakfast.

"She still running a high temperature, it 101 at the moment" Calleigh said as she gives Eric a kiss on the cheek, "Can you check to see if Keira and Joshua are okay just warn Lauren that there is a stomach bug about, I would hate the Twins to get it, being newborns!"

Eric nods "I'll call Alexx just after I drop the kids off at school, get her to pop in again, or you can take Pip to hospital and get her checked out there! I'm just as worried about Princesa too"

"I'll take her to the hospital." Calleigh said gathering her purse and keys before heading up to get Pip.

"Ok I'll drop these to off and meet you there. I'll give Horatio a call and let him know that he is Two CSI's short today"

Eric drops Timmy off first at his kindergarten before heading towards Christi and Pip's elementary school to drop Christi off. But Principle Cortez was waiting for him.

"Mr Delko, Morning Christi, Run in that's a good girl!" Principle Pamela Cortez says before looking at Eric. She adds "Where were the Twins yesterday?"

"Both were sick yesterday, Both with that stomach bug that been going around the school. Except Pip is worse then Christi, Calleigh is taking her to the Hospital as we speak, I need to get over there and meet her" Eric said before adding "Oh Dr. Alexx Woods will be picking Christi up at the end of school today"

He turns and heads for his car. "Mr Delko. I need to talk about Christina's attitude in class" Eric sighs and turns and says, "What has she done now? Or not done for this matter?"

"Mr Delko, She been making her sister do her homework, Every bit she has handed in has been in Pip's hand writing!"

Eric groans and rubs his hand over his head. "I'll talk to Christi about it. And see what I can do. She just refuses to listen to anything we say!" Eric says

"Mr Delko, there another problem, Pip been staying in doors at Recess doing hers, then she hands hers in!, I'm worried She never seems to have any friends, We're trying to get her to socialize but she just doesn't want too" Mrs Cortez said.

Eric shakes his hand "No, Mrs Cortez, Pip had friends but Christina always stole them away from her. Pip just give up at trying to make friends at the age of Three!" He says

"Maybe you should try to put the girls in different schools. I'm worried about Pip. I see alot of potential in her." Mrs Cortez says looking at Eric.

"What about putting them into different home rooms?" Eric asks "We can't afford to send them to different schools, not now Calleigh pregnant again" He adds.

"We'll try that and if the problem continues you just may have to send one of the girls to a public school. Or even home tutor Pip" Mrs Cortez says

"I'll talk to Calleigh later about it but for the moment, I need to get to the hospital. Pip is really sick she had a temperature of 101 degrees!" Eric says heading for his car leaving Mrs Cortez looking shocked.

~At the Hospital~

Calleigh is sitting beside Pip's bed, the little girl is on an IV line getting fluids pumped into her Dehydrated body. She has a serious stomach infection, Eric soon finds Pip's room. Calleigh was sitting looking worried.

"Cal, I'm sorry Mrs Cortez caught me, she wanted to talk about Pip and Christi. Christina been getting Princesa to do her homework" Eric said looking glum, "She thinks we should send either Pip or Christi to a public school, I suggest that putting the girls into different home rooms, Mrs Cortez thinks it be good for Pip, It will get her socialize with other girls" Eric adds.

Calleigh sighs, "I don't think so. What ever Friends Pip makes Christi steals!" she says brushing some of Pip's hair out of her daughter's face.

Eric sits down in the chair on the other side of Pip's bed. The doctor comes in.

"Mr and Mrs Delko, We think your Daughter has got a bad case of Food poisoning, Where has the family eaten?" He asks

"No where! Except I took Pip to Mr Frosty, Ice Cream Parlour, the day before yesterday." Calleigh said,

"What did she have at the ice cream parlour?" the doctor asked.

"Triple Chocolate Fudge with white chocolate sprinkles" Calleigh answers

The Doctor went on to explain that five other children had food poisoning from that Ice cream Parlour. Eric and Calleigh just look at the Doctor, "We've got the Food and Drug Administration onto it, They looking into the place, I'll check back within the hour" He says then turns and leaves,

~20 minutes later~

Calleigh is dozing in the chair when a knock comes to the door and Speed sticks his head around it.

"Hey Cal," Tim said

"Shush!" Eric said putting his finger to his lips. "Cal has just drop of to sleep"

"How is she? Alexx rang me and told me that little Pippi was in here sick" Tim said coming further into the room.

"Pip's got serious case of food poisoning, How Lauren?" Eric asks in a whisper not wanting to wake Calleigh up. Tim cell Vibrates the display said "Lauren"

Tim flips open his cell and reads the text "Babe, where are you. I need you up here." Tim smiles he hadn't had time to tell Lauren that Little Pip Delko was five floors below her seriously ill with food Poisoning,

"I better go up and see Laurie," Tim says in a quiet whisper to Eric,

Eric nods "Take care Tim, send our love to Lauren" He says back in a whisper.

Tim heads out and the door swings shut the soft click of it shutting wakes up……

"Dada, Pippi need drink" Pip said in a small dry voice. Eric smiles before saying "Shush, Princesa," Eric holds a sippy cup to her lips, Pip starts to take fast sips "Take it slowly Princesa," Eric adds taking the cup away.

"Me Tried, Pippi needs to sleep" Pip said yawning.

"Well close those pretty Green eyes for Dada" Eric said kissing her head

"Otay" Pip mutters dozing off to sleep again.

Calleigh opens her eyes.

"She woke up and wanted a drink" Eric said with a weak smile. "then she went back to sleep again, You missed Speed too"

"Eric, I been thinking what if when Pip is better we get her that kitten she wanted the other day?"

"And Christi? She just make a fuss and try her hardest to take it away from Pip" Eric said with a worried look on his handsome face,

"Not if we get her one too!" Calleigh said before adding "What did Mrs Cortez also say?"

"Christina hasn't been doing her homework, This little one been doing it and Christi been handing it in has hers, Have you noticed that Pip never had any homework?" Eric asks Calleigh.

"Yeah, now you have mentioned it, Pip never seems to have homework!"

"Mrs Cortez, said that Pip doesn't go out to play at Recess. She heads to the library and does her homework and then goes and finds the teacher and hands it in straight away!" Eric tells Calleigh,

"No wonder the others pick on her and that she has no friends" Calleigh said sadly as a few tears escape from her green eyes. Eric didn't know what the next few months would bring, Mrs Cortez sent work home for Pip to do while she recovered. Calleigh and Eric kept there promise and got Pip the little grey tabby kitten she wanted. She named it Smokey.

The ice cream parlour got closed down completely and the other stores around Miami had there products tested for Salmonella and other bacteria's.

Christi behaved herself for the next few months and got a few A grades in a few subjects.

Eric and Calleigh were pleased with her. Timmy excelled in his studies and in Sport, He love baseball and had given up on surfing and had taken up Diving to spend time with his Dad.


	12. Chapter 12

10 months later,

Calleigh had given birth to another little boy, Eric and Calleigh named him Delmar Pavel Delko, His first name came from the Latin meaning "from the sea" and Pavel, well from Eric's father.

The little lad was like Timmy a mixture of both his parents,

Pip hadn't tried to run away this time, she just stayed in her bedroom and played with her dolls and Smokey her beloved cat.

If anyone offered her ice cream she would say "no thank you". Since being sick, her appetite had almost vanished, Pip only lived on Chips and other dry food. Pip hated the taste of any dairy products.

Christi had behaved herself and hadn't been mean to her sister once.

Every time Eric had came in from work while Calleigh was on maternity leave, Pip would go to her room and either read or play with her dolls, Smokey would follow his little mistress.

Christi and Timmy would jump on Eric as soon as he got in the door. Telling him all about they day at school. Mrs Cortez had moved Pip into different classes and had changed her Home room too.

Pip had tried to make friends with the girls in her new home room. However, none of them wanted to know. Pip still felt the odd one out.

Eric was worried about how much Pip was reading and studying. Mrs Cortez had called both Eric and Calleigh into the school.

~Miami Dade Elementary School~

Eric looks at Calleigh and at Mrs Cortez,

"Why have you called us in Mrs Cortez?" Eric asks

"Mr Delko, Mrs Delko, as you know I have put Philippa into different classes from Christina, But I have noticed that Philippa is still not socializing with the other girls, she spends her free time in the library studying. She never goes out to play at Recess either; I have sat in on some of her classes. It not that she does not play attention to what the teacher is saying. She does. Because all her work is spot on prefect. I think she needs more stimulants, there is an advanced Class for gifted Children at UM"

"She nearly 7, I mean I don't want her feeling like she has to do this if she doesn't want to. I don't want to force her into this." Calleigh said.

"She won't be, she can do her normal lessons and do the extra lessons online during recess and her free periods" Mrs Cortez said before adding "Which means she will need a Laptop for homework purposes"

"Pip wants to be a CSI like us when she grows up, She already reading forensic text books," Eric said looking at the Mrs Cortez.

"She is too young for a laptop and Christi is more and likely to take it away from her," Calleigh says looking shocked

"Cal, we been talking about what to get the Twins for their 7th birthday!" Eric said before adding "and I think Mrs Cortez just solved what to get the girls!"

Calleigh sighs, "It would be an Idea, but then Timmy would expect one for his birthday"

"I got his birthday covered, It be just him and me, 10 thousand others fans at the Miami Dolphins game" Eric grins,

"If you want to sign her up, we can do it right now!" Mrs Cortez says looking at Eric and then Calleigh.

"We need to talk to her first before we decide, See what Pip wants to do" Calleigh said

"Sure, Talk to Pip when you get home, end of school bell is about to go. I'll get Miss Eads to ring the girl's teachers and have them brought to the office"

Calleigh and Eric nod and head to the front of the office.

Soon as Christi see's Eric and Calleigh she runs to them and hugs both of her parents, Pip wanders into view dragging her book bag behind her. She walks past and out to Eric Hummer. Eric opens the door and he waits for Pip to hug him. But she just gets in.

Mrs Cortez looks at Calleigh. "She Ignored her Dad?" Mrs Cortez asked with a shocked voice,

Calleigh nods "Yeah, she been like that since Delmar was born, It not as bad as she was when Timmy was born, Pip actually ran away from home. Her little mind told her because we had a new baby, that we did not love her and that we are replacing her. When I found out we were expecting Delmar and told Pip, She said "_Suppose you will want my room for the new baby, I'll pack when we get home and go live with aunty Alexx"_ Calleigh said with a sad sigh before adding to the teacher "Soon as Eric gets home she goes to her room and shuts herself away to either read a book or play with her doll or Smokey her cat"

Jessica's mom see's Calleigh talking to Mrs Cortez. "Hey Calleigh!"  
"Susan, hi. I can't stop. Got to get the twins home,"  
"It ok, just wanted to give these to you, Jessica's 7th birthday party invites. One for both girls"

"Thanks, Christi will be hyper about coming; Pip on the other hand will probably decline"

Susan looks at Calleigh "But Jessica is always jabbering on about Pip and how brilliant she is at school," she says

"Pip hasn't got any friends Susan, Christi takes them all!" Calleigh said as Jessica comes up and waves at the hummer, Christi waves back,

Jessica pulls a face "Pippi never waves back!" she says looking at her mom and then at Calleigh. "Christi a pain at school, I go to go play with Pippi at recess and Christi pulls me away with her little gang, Pippi stopped going out to play now, she goes to the library and reads or does her homework or Christi's homework" Jessica says

"Christina still getting Philippa to do her homework?" Mrs Cortez says

"Yup, Mrs Cortez, Christi tried to get her to do mine too. But I was having none of it. I like doing my own homework, I like my daddy helping me," Jessica said

Calleigh nods "Okay, We well talk to Christi and Pip when we get home" Calleigh tells Mrs Cortez,

"Has Mr Delko ever helped his girls with there homework?" Mrs Cortez asks.

"Sometimes when they bring it home, Pip usual does hers at school, Christi… Well I have never seen her with any homework, Mrs Cortez!" Calleigh said. The Principle looked at Eric and the two girls sitting in the hummer. "This is what Christina, was given as homework yesterday and today. She also has an essay to be written on her favourite book, which I believe is the same as Pip's?"

Calleigh Smiles, "It isn't Pip is reading books that are for Teenagers. She is reading the Twilight Saga books. Christi still reading the Dr. Seuss books" Calleigh says. Mrs Cortez nods "Just make sure Christina does her own book review!" She says.

"I'll make her do it as soon as we get home!" Calleigh answers

"Good because it was due in tomorrow," Mrs Cortez adds.

Mean While Lauren and Tim are preparing for the Twins first birthday, Taylor James and Madilyn Christine had grown into two beautiful children. Both were just about crawling and getting into everything, the latest was Keira's book bag. The 10 year old did not mind until the Twins got hold of her homework destroying it. Joshua had a couple of his favourite toy cars ruined by the twins, Tim had managed to knock out the small dents and repaint the cars that Taylor had damaged. Tim was trying to think how a small baby could damage the cars.

Lauren had seen Taylor pick up stuff and bang it on the floor or against something that was hard. Madilyn liked to suck on things that were cold, Lauren was sure her gums were hurting her. Madilyn was teething and was a bit grouchy.

Calleigh and Eric were due with their tribe at 4 pm. When they got there, Calleigh had a quiet word with Lauren and Tim. She set Christi up in Speed's study and sat in with her until Christina had finished all her homework herself. Christina grumbled about doing it.

"Why Pippi not doing hers?" She moans looking at Calleigh.

"Because Pippi, did hers during the Lunch time recess because she knew we were coming here for the Twins birthday party" Calleigh said in a stern voice "Now finish this piece of homework and you can go and join in the party" she adds.

Keira was staring at Pip who was sitting playing with Madilyn on the floor. Walking over to Pip, Keira grabs the toy Pip was playing with making Madilyn laugh. As she grabs it, Keira pushes Pip over. Lauren sees this and heads over to the girls, Pip is holding her arm she had banged it against the floor hard when she was pushed, Lauren goes to say something to Keira but Keira just looks at her before saying "SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER" Tim hears this and heads over to the little scene.

"Keira Speedle, you DO NOT SPEAK TO Lauren like that. I want you to Apologize to Lauren, then to Pip, Now give the toy back to Madilyn," Tim says in an angry tone. Tim bends down and looks at Pip's arm,

"It's ok Pippi, It's not broken. Keira going to apologize then she going to her bedroom until the food is ready," Tim said to a whimpering Pip. Eric scoops her up and sits on the sofa with Pip on his lap. Keira goes to and apologizes to Pip. Who nods and then falls asleep on her dad's lap with her head on his shoulder.

However, when she goes to apologize to Lauren she gets a little cocky. "Why SHOULD I APOLOGIZE TO YOU, YOU ARE A SLUT AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY MOTHER!"

Tim feels his anger building "GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR STEP MOTHER LIKE THAT!" He yells at Keira who bursts into tears and runs to her room, Madilyn crawls over to Eric and pulls herself up by his pant leg.

"ippi," Madilyn says pointing to the floor where the toys were. Tim scoops Madilyn up, "Hey you leave Pip asleep, she had a long day at school, Daddy will play with you!"

Mean While Christina had finished her homework under the watchful eye of Calleigh, She had moaned and groaned all the way through it. Calleigh had warned her that Pip wasn't to do her homework for her any more, because Pip was going into a different home room and different classes to what Christina was in.

Calleigh lets Christi out of Speed and Lauren Study after she had done her Book review and her maths homework. The first thing Christi notices was that Pip was snuggled into Eric's arms fast asleep. She goes over to pull at Pip but Calleigh stops her with a firm "NO"

"Where Keira?" Christi asks looking around and then at Speed "Uncle Tim, where Keira?"

"Christi, Keira been naughty and been sent to her room for the rest of the evening!" Tim said. Christi pouts and sighs.

"Isti, Play?" Madilyn says pointing at Christi.

"Why don't you play with Madilyn and leave Pippi to sleep" Eric said as Christi takes another step closer to pulling Pip off of Eric's lap. Madilyn tugs at Christi school uniform,

"Play, Isti" Madilyn asks again "Pwease!"

Christi gets down and plays with the little girl, But Christi soon gets bored, She looks at Pip still asleep on Eric's lap. A plan forms. Sneaking up so Eric didn't see her, She grabs Pip's leg and gives it a tug, pulling Pip off Eric's Lap. Pip lands on the floor on that arm she scream in pain.

"CHRISTINA DELKO!" Calleigh yells on seeing Christi pulling Pip off Eric lap, Poor Pip is crying and in pain on the floor.

"hurt Momma, arm hurts!" Pip sobs.

Alexx heads over to her "Hey little sugah, let Aunty Alexx look at it!"

Pip holds her arms out, "Wriggle your fingers? Good Girl, well it not broken, I would say it is badly bruised"

"Calleigh, I think you better take them home, both boys have zonked out on a Lounger by the pool, both fast asleep" Alexx said as Eric scoops Pip up and carries her to the Hummer, Once the rest of the Delko children have been rounded up. Eric and Calleigh head for home. Christina has her Tv time taken away and her she has to do extra homework instead, Pip just curls up on her bed with Smokey curled up beside and Gaffy under her chin, she is asleep within a few minutes,


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, Sorry Guy/Gals There will not be any more of Delko Twins for a while. I'm off on Vacation and there is no Internet where we are staying, Hopefully i will be able to write another chapter while I am away. This chapter is all in Delko's head as a Dream. Read and review please! thanks again to all of you that have reviewed this story! Cheers CSIPip.**

* * *

Eric's Dream of the Twins 7th birthday

Christi had been naughty two weeks before the girl's birthday. Eric and Calleigh had got both girls a laptop each. Pip's was in pink and Christi's was in purple. Eric had given Pip's hers after Christi had gone out with Calleigh to get the birthday cakes that had been order for the party.

Yet again, a party was held and Pip spent most of it in a corner reading a book that someone from the lab had given her as a present… But this time; much to Christi dismay Jessica was sitting beside Pip reading too. The reason was Jessica had broken her leg while she was climbing a tree with her older brothers, and Jessica needs to do another book review for her English class,

The entire party guest had Presents for Christi and not even one was for Pip, Well Jessica had bought one for Pip, Of course, it was a book!

Jessica Ignores the look Christi was giving her. Calleigh notices "Christina. Leave it! Do not even think about upsetting your sister today. It just as much her birthday as it is yours"

Christi gives Pip a stare and bounces off with Holly and Molly.

Eric walks up and hands Calleigh a drink "I swear Christi is 7 going on 17"

"I don't even want to think what she will be like a 17!" Calleigh replies noticing Pip was looking bored, Calleigh walks over to her. "Hey Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Calleigh asks putting two drinks down, one for Pip and one for Jessica.

"Want to go home and play with Smokey momma" Pip said looking sad,

"Jessica, why don't you hop over and see what Christi is up too"

"Okay Mrs Delko!" Jessica says grabbing her crutches and limping over to where Christi is standing with Holly.

"Momma, I told you last year I didn't want a party and that I wanted to forget I had a birthday," Pip said in a winy little voice,

"I know you did, but you didn't expect Dad and me to leave you at home on your own now," Calleigh said stroking Pip's hair.

"I could have gone to Pop pop's house. Pop would have made it a fun day!" Pip said looking sad

"Pop pop, had to go into court today, Sweetheart. In addition, my dad would have been here celebrating with us. You're not enjoying this are you?"

Pip shakes her head "no momma. I just want to go home," Pip says with a sniff and leaning into Calleigh arms.

"Momma, come look at this!" Christi calls trying her hardest to get Calleigh away from Pip. Calleigh sighs as she gets up.

"Momma can I go over to the lab and see what Dave Benton and Michael Travers are up too! I'm bored here!" Pip asks looking pleadingly at her mother.

Calleigh sighs. She does not know what to do to make Pip happy anymore. She remembers when life was much easier with twins when they were just infants and could not hate each other and try to hurt each other. Well more Christi hurting Pip and making her feel like an outcast.

Parties to Pip were completely boring; she could not understand why you had to have parties,

~Flashback,~

Eric and Calleigh had asked both girls what they wanted to do for they 7th birthday but Christi had answered "PARTY with all my friends"

Calleigh remembered that Pip had just disappeared into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Calleigh had left Pip to calm down before going into the little girls bedroom.

"Hey sweetheart, why'd you run off to your room again? Dada and I want to know what you want to do for your birthday."

Pip buries her face into her Gaffy and sniffs, "Wanted to go to Disney at Orlando"

"Okay sweetie. Do you want to go see if Christi want's to do that?" Calleigh asked.

"She just want one of her friends to come too," Pip said sadly "Forget I said anything!" she adds

"Pip absolutely not. It is your birthday too. Now let us go work things out with Christi and tell her no friends Just the five of us. Okay?"

Eric looks at Christi who was curled up beside him asleep on the sofa "Eric, Pip has decide what she wants to do for her birthday"

"What's that Princesa?" Eric asks as Pip climbs up on the sofa on the other side of him.

"Want to go to Disney world, With you, momma, Isti, Timmy and Delmar as a family" Pip says looking at Eric and twisting a ear of her Gaffy toy. Pip looks pleadingly at Eric,

"Perhaps next year, sweetheart. When we can afford it" Eric says. Pip little bottom lips quivers.

"but Dada, Isti gets everything she asks for" Pip says.

"Well you got a kitten" Calleigh adds

"Yeah but I was ill and Isti got her kitten Blackie too!" Pip says snuggling into Eric's side.

"I promise Pippi, cross my heart that we will take you, Isti and your brothers next year. Delmar will be a year older!"

Pip sighs and nods, sticks her thumb in her mouth and snuggles even more into Eric's side.

~Flashback ends~

Calleigh looks at Pip, "Sorry Honey, But Uncle H, doesn't want you near the lab at the moment"

"Okay Momma, but why doesn't he?" Pip says with a sigh,

"Because there is a Very Big case on at the moment and that mean Old Mr Stetler has been wandering around the Lab sticking his nose in where it is not wanted" Calleigh tells Pip.

"Momma, I want to go home and play on my Laptop" Pip says quietly so Christi didn't hear, Pip had been given hers but Eric had kept Christi's back as she been naughty at School.

"Sorry, sweetheart, Fran's just about to bring yours and Christi's cake out" Calleigh said looking at Pip and see's tears form in the corners of Pip's green eyes.

"Don't want Cake, just want to go home" Pip says as she starts to cry.

Eric comes over and looks at Calleigh trying to comfort Pip.

"Why is she crying, Calleigh?" Eric asks kneeling down so he the same height as Pip.

"Momma, won't take me home dada, I don't want to be here, I want to go home. I don't won't a party, Don't won't cake" Pip sobs, "Want to go home to Smokey" Eric scoops her up and sits down with her on his lap.

Fran brings the cakes out one for each girl. But when she puts Pip's down on the table, Pip pushes it on the floor,

"NO, CAKE!" Pip says

"PHILIPPA LUCIA DELKO!" Calleigh says loudly and in an angry tone,

Christi smirks to herself. Pip looks up at Eric, He too has an angry look on his face, Grabbing her book Pip jumps off his lap and runs out of the diner. Eric gets up and chases after her. He gets out just in time to see the Dark blue sedan hit her full on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eric screams running towards the body of his daughter.

{Alarm Bells goes off} Calleigh stretches and turns it off. Hoping it hadn't woke Eric up.

Suddenly Eric sits up, sweat drenched most of his upper body

"Eric what ups, what's the matter?" Calleigh asks as Eric gets out of bed and heads for the hall

"Need to check on Princesa. I had that dream again!" Eric said looking back at her,

"Which Dream?" Calleigh asks getting out of bed and following him down the hall to Pip's bedroom,

"the one were Pippi gets run over and she doesn't survive. It happens around there 7th Birthday"

"Eric, Tomorrow is their 7th birthday! I have the party all arranged at Aunty Belhams. Fran has out done herself. We have the whole Diner to ourselves" Calleigh said as Eric opened Pip's door.

Pip was curled up in her quilt, Smokey was curled up at the bottom of the bed, both were fast asleep.

"See, Your little Princesa is fine!" Calleigh whispers. Smokey lifts his head and jumps off the bed and rubs himself around Eric's legs purring his little head off, Blackie appears from behind Calleigh.

"Think they need to go out" She whispers heading downstairs The two cats following behind her.

At that moment Eric promises himself that Tomorrow Pip would beside him at all times, He wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"Dada, where Smokey go?" The small voice makes Eric look up. "Momma letting him and Blackie out for their morning toilet Routine"

"Dada you been crying, your eyes are all red?" Pip says as Eric sets down beside her,

"Pippi want cuddle pwease!" she adds moving over so her dad could lay down,

"Okay Princesa!" Eric says kissing the top of Pip's hair as Pip snuggles into his side with her Gaffy tucked and her arm, Within minutes the pair of them where sound asleep. They didn't feel Smokey jump back on the bed and settle himself on Eric's chest. Calleigh smiles and fetches her Camera and takes a quick snap.


	14. Chapter 14

~Saturday the Twins Party, May 5th~

Eric had packed loads of things for Pip to do if she got bored at the Diner. The only person who bought Pip a present was Jessica,

Jessica had tried to shy away from Christi and her little click of friends.

Jessica had been going or had been following Pip to the Library every lunchtime at recess.

Christi hadn't like it one bit, Jessica and Pip had become friends at last and the two girls were sitting together at one of the booths, eating a plate of fries between them.

Jessica had like in Eric's dream had broken her leg, She had done it not by climbing a tree but she had fallen off her bicycle, her brothers had been pushing her to fast. Both had been grounded for the weekend. Jessica was glad that her and Pip were now friends. Because like Pip, Jessica was into Forensic Sciences.

Christi on the other hand had been giving her sister and Jessica Evil stares.

Calleigh had seen and had gone over to Christi. "Jessica can be Pip's friend as well as yours Christina, Please don't go and upset her today. It her birthday as well as yours" Calleigh scolds.

Pip was pleased with what Jess had bought her, it was the newest book out about fingerprinting, and Eric had even joked that he might "borrow" it from time to time.

Calleigh walked over to Jessica and had a quiet word with the little girl, who had gotten up and headed over to Christi. Pip just got her head into the book Jessica had given her.

Eric grins as Fran brings out the cakes, White chocolate for Pip and Milk Chocolate for Christi. The girls blew the candles out and made wishes. Pip had been kept busy and had not mentioned once about heading home to her beloved little kitten.

Once everyone had gone home, Timmy and Delmar had fallen asleep, Christi and Pip were almost asleep when Eric put them into the SUV. The Day had gone smoothly, No accidents, No Arguments, Christi had not picked on Pip once during the party mainly because they had kept the twins apart. Jessica had spent the party going back and forwards {on her crutches} between the two twins. She had fallen sleep as soon as her mom had put her into the car.

As soon as they got home both girls kittens were meowing at the kitchen door, both wanting their food. Calleigh feeds the kittens before getting the children in from the car. Timmy is semi awake and manages to wake into the house under his own stream. Calleigh carries in Delmar, while Eric Carries in Christi and then Pip. Calleigh heads out and grabs the presents. Once inside she sits down and sorts the presents out,

When Eric comes in from tucking all the children into bed. "Cal, why do you bother, sorting them out between the girls, Christi always takes back what you put aside for Pip. It not worth it. It would be easier to buy the same toys for Pip," Eric says with a sigh.

Calleigh rises an eyebrow "That why I am sorting them out to see what Pip would play with"

~Few days later~

Eric had come in from Work to find Carmen cooking in the Kitchen; Delmar was sitting in his bouncer happily giggling. Calleigh had been still out on a case when Eric had left work. He had Picked Timmy up from an after School club.

"Hey Mami, Where the Girls?" He asks kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Christi is at Molly's and your Princesa is in her bedroom doing her homework," Carmen says before adding, "you better go see her, she upset about something!"

Eric heads up to Pip's bedroom, He finds her sitting at the desk that Andrew Duquesne had made, Calleigh's older brother had made all three Delko children desks for their bedrooms, He was just in the process of designing and preparing to build one for Delmar.

Each of the children had their names craved into the backboard and painted in the colors to match the Children's bedrooms. Eric stands at the door and smiles

"Hey Princesa, what homework are you doing?" Eric says coming further into the room and planting a kiss on top of Pip's blonde hair.

"Maths dada" Pip sad in a quiet voice.

"Nana, said you were upset?" Eric said taking a sit on the end of Pip's bed, Smokey rubs his head on Eric's thigh, the little kitten purrs loudly.

"Look at the book Jessica got me for my birthday" Pip said with a little sniff.

Eric opens the book. The first few pages were fine but on page 19 someone had been using the book as a coloring book. It had been done to the next 10 pages as well.

"Pippi, I know you didn't do this because I know you respect your books and neither did Delmar because he is still a baby." Eric says with a calm but angry tone to his voice.

"I think it was Christina, Dada because Timmy respects most of his books as well!" Pip said with a sniff before adding "What am I going to do with it Dada? I can't use it! The book is ruined!" Eric see's tears fall from Pip's eyes.

"Ok, I'll see what Christi has to say and then I'll ask momma what she thinks and maybe we can order you another one from the bookstore!" Eric says kneeling in front of Pip, He adds "Now I think Momma had just Pulled up onto the Drive, So dry your little face and we go see what Nana Carmen had made for Dinner!"

Pip nods and follows Eric into the kitchen, Calleigh had picked Christi up from Molly's house.

Eric gives a quick hug to Christi before pulling Calleigh into their joint Study. He kisses her on the lips before showing her the book. Calleigh is shocked at the state of the book.

"Eric, Why does she do this to Pip? You know we buy the girls the same clothes, Well I brought both of them a sequin party dress to wear at the party. Christi had hers on. {Calleigh headed to one of the filing cabinets and got out a sparkly piece of cloth} This is what is left of Pip's dress" Calleigh says handing the tatted dress to Eric.

"where did you find it?" Eric asks holding the dress up to look at it

"Bottom of Christi's wardrobe with a pair of scissors that have been missing from the kitchen" Calleigh says with a sigh before adding "I have just had enough of her spitefulness towards her sister."

"We'll talk to the little minx after Dinner. Ground her if we have too!" Eric says "No TV or anything until she starts to respect other peoples property" he adds.

Once Carmen had gone home after Dinner and Calleigh had put Delmar and Timmy to bed. They sit down with Christina and had a long talk with her about her attitude.

From her bedroom Pip heard Christi screaming and yelling when Eric grounded her with no TV or other privileges for Two weeks. Then Christi bedroom door slammed shut and Delmar started crying at being woken up.


	15. Chapter 15

~Tenth birthday surprise~

Eric and Calleigh were getting the final arrangements ready for the Twins tenth birthday. They were to have a long awaited family vacation in Orlando at Disney Resort. Eric had kept his word and hadn't forgotten that is what Pip wanted instead of a party. Christi had got her way every year with a party. Eric and Calleigh had made there mind up that this would be a "family only" Vacation. Horatio had spoken with the chief and had given Calleigh and Eric a Weeks Vacation. On the understanding that Tim and him would take it in turns at feeding Smokey and Blackie the Twins beloved cats,

Eric had suffered a great sadness on the twins ninth birthday, Carmen had passed way suddenly in her sleep. Tara Price had found that Carmen had a blood clot that had travelled to her heart, It had gone undetected by Carmen's Doctor.

Christi was behaving herself when Calleigh and Eric were around but a soon has they had turned there backs, She was mean and nasty to Pip. Christi had heard Calleigh and Eric talking one day about the vacation and she started planning on making sure Pip didn't come with them. Her plan was to take her best friend Holly with them.

Pip had found a few more of her precious forensic books ruined, either pages torn out or someone had scribbled with Black marker pen over the pages.

Calleigh had caught Delmar drawing in one of them. "Isti told me to do it" is all the little boy would say, From that moment all Pips beloved books were moved into Calleigh's and Eric's joint study on high shelf that only they could reach.

This upset Pip and she refused to speak to her parents. In her mind it made it look like she was being punished for something. She also refused to eat anything that Calleigh and Eric gave her to eat. Or when Eric tried to hug her she push her father away. The only one who could get near her was her beloved cat Smokey. Calleigh had even found all of Pips clothes in the Trash can in the back garden.

"Eric, look at this, It is as if Pip is trying to disappear from our lives" Calleigh said showing Eric the clothes. They were soon washed and put back into Pip's room.

Eric had found Pip's desk with scorch marks and cut mark in it, Andrew soon put it right by sanding it down and repainting it again. It was then that Eric discovered that it wasn't Pip. But Christi, doing all the stuff to Pip's things,

The most heart breaking thing of all was when Eric went to put some trash in the bin to discover both of Pip's beloved Gaffy's torn and burnt to pieces. Using all his knowledge Eric processed the bits and discovered it was Christina that had done it.

It was that night that Pip packed a few things into her school bag and disappeared into the night, Calleigh had gone to check on the Children before her and Eric had gone to bed.

"ERIC! CALL H, OUR PRINCESA SHE IS MISSING" Calleigh called down from upstairs slipping on a pair of latex gloves, Calleigh picks up the note which was on Pip's pillow.

"_Dear Momma and Dada,_

_I know when I am not wanted please don't look for me. All your lives will be a lot happier with out me. I'm sorry that all my stuff got ruined, I swear it was not me!. Give my baby brothers a hug and Christi too {even though she doesn't deserve it} I'm sorry the vacation plans have been ruined but Christi made it quite clear that she didn't want me to come too. She told me that six places had been booked and the sixth place was for Holly her best friend. So I have decide to leave and go live on my own somewhere, I won't call or write! So don't bother even to look for me. The time you read this I will be miles away. I'm Sorry! _

_Love Pip._

Within minutes Horatio, Vee, Tim and Ryan were all at the Delko house, Lauren had Horatio and Vee's little boy while they looked for Pip. Scent dogs were let loose in Pip's bedroom.

Eric and Calleigh were angry that Christi had told Holly that she was taking her to Disney and with out Holly parents permission. Holly's parents joined in the search for Pip and Holly's mom Susan had admitted that Pip would be a much better friend for Holly then Christi was.

Most of Christi's friends Parents had agreed with Susan on that fact, For Christi was a Bully at School. So much that Jessica and her parents had moved away. Completely away from Miami. Jessica had moved to Upstate New York, Her father wanted to be nearer his parents and they was a better job offer up there as well. Pip had lost her only friend, yet again though Christina spitefulness.

"Eric we got to find her, We go to Disney next Wednesday. Eric, she only a baby still" Calleigh said as Tears run down her face.

~Speedle House hold~

Keira was on a sleep over at one of her friends which was a good thing as Lauren wanted to organize her 13th party and she wasn't feeling to well that day. Joshua was trying to help his mom by sealing the Party Invites down once Lauren had written them all, Madilyn and Taylor had been put to bed before Tim had been called over to the Delko house,

Outside Pip watches her aunty Lauren for a few minutes before heading off the decking and into the night, A few feet away was a wooden hut that the beach chairs were kept in, Pip had stashed her school bag, Pip cries herself to sleep that night. Tomorrow she would try and get to the train or coach terminal and get as far away from Miami as possible, Pip goal was to try and get to New York and see Jessica.

~Sunday~

From her hiding place, Pip could see MDPD doing a sweep of the beach,

MDPD Cadets were every where, Pip could also see Tim, Horatio and Eric looking for her, Muffling a sob, Pip watches as Eric got near the Hut, she was hiding in.

"H, Have the Cadets Checked in the chair hut?" Eric calls

"Not to my knowledge they haven't" H replies. Eric checks around the hut. He doesn't see the lock on the door unlocked. Or the small set of Child size prints in the sand.

"It all clear H! She not there" Eric calls back his voice thick with emotion.

Pip sighs with relief as she hears the voices drift away from the hut and the beach. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. She need to get some food. She knew Tim and Lauren would be at home all day so she couldn't go there to grab some food. Making sure there was nobody about Pip Delko creeps out and heads along the beach towards Where the gift shops and snack bars were. Pip had raided her Piggy bank before she ran way. She had about $40 in her little purse in her backpack along with the loose change she had snatched from Eric's bedside table.

Pip heads into one of the snack shops and gets some bottle water. A few candy bars, a bag of Potato chips and a box of Honey Cheereos. Pip pays for her items and heads back to the hut, Only to find it had been locked, Pip sighs and heads for the Speedle house and the hidey hole under their decking. It belonged to Joshua, It was his escape hole then either the Twins were being noisy or if Keira was being an over bearing big Sister.

Horatio had already put an Amber alert out for a missing child. TV news Teams were all over where the Delko's lived.

Hearing Tim and Lauren leave with the kids. Pip sneaks out and finds their Spare door key in a hide-a-key box. Pip knew the Speedle's didn' set there alarm downstairs due to the fact that Keira had begged for a kitten just after Pip and Christi had gotten their Kittens.

Pip needed to use a bathroom. Once she had done in the bathroom, Pip checked to see if Lauren had anything to eat in the fridge. Pip grins and takes a couple of Lunchables and a few cartons of fruit juice. Lucky that Joshua and the Twins like the same juice cartons as herself.

Putting the Key back into its hiding place. Pip sneaks back under the decking and starts to eat the Honey Cheereos. She loved them dry and with milk. Hearing Lauren and Tim back Pip stays still.

"Tim, You given the kids any Juice Cartons?" Lauren says

"No why babe?" He asks coming into the kitchen

"Because they were Three cartons in here before we left to go to the store" Lauren said putting the Fridge items away from the shopping bag, Then she notices some of the kids Lunchables were missing.

"There also Two Lunchables missing too" Lauren said shutting the fridge door

"KEIRA, JOSHUA! Kitchen NOW!" Tim yells up the Stairs

Both Children come into the kitchen.

"What Dad?" Keira asks

"Have you or Josh been taking food without asking me or mom?"

"No why?" Keira asks

"Because they is two lots of Juice missing and two Lunchables. They were in they before we went out to the store" Tim says looking at Keira and then Joshua

"Honest Dad, We haven't had them!" Joshua said looking at Lauren and the at Tim,

"We went straight upstairs when we got in" Keira adds before saying "I was just to start on my homework" Keira stomps back upstairs,

"Can I go outside to play Dad?" Joshua asks Tim, As the Twins toddle into the kitchen.

"uice mommy" they say together,

Luckily Lauren had got a few more cartons at the store. She gave the twins a carton each and they toddled off happily back into the TV room Where Tim had put on a Children's TV show for them to watch.

Looking up from the grocery bag Tim sees Lauren with her head in her hands. "Hey babe are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just a little dizzy and nauseous," Lauren said taking and a breath and letting it out.

Outside Joshua had taken his favourite truck and was playing down on the beach with it. Building roads and moving sand to one place to another, Suddenly Joshua hears a Sneeze coming from under the Decking area. Heading over to the door Joshua goes in,

"Pippi, What you doing here?" Joshua asks

"Shush Josh, Please don't tell Uncle Tim I am here. I don't want to be found" Pip whispers hearing footsteps over head,

"JOSHUA" Tim yells "YOU PROMISED TO TIDY YOUR ROOM"

"COMING DAD!" Joshua yells back

"Promise" Pip whispers Joshua nods, He heads back up to the house,

Pip sits there and listens to the Speedle's happily eating Dinner, Pip sighs, She was getting Hungry again, A few tears escape, and Pip cries herself to sleep,

~Next Morning~

Pip wakes to find Joshua had put a couple of more cartons of juice beside her, Hearing nobody about Pip sneaks out and heads up to the House again. Peeping in Pip see's Lauren sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Or she was attempting to read the newspaper. Her head was in her hands as she leaned with her elbows propped up on the table.

Pip swears to herself. She really needed to go to the bathroom. Raising her hand Pip lightly knocks on the patio door. Hearing the little knock Lauren looks up and turns to face the patio door.

"Oh my!" Lauren gets up and opens the door,

"Need to go bathroom. Aunty Lauren" Pip said in a small voice, her little backpack she was dragging behind her

"Alright, come on sweetheart, then you and I are calling your parents. They've been worried sick."

"NO! I'LL JUST RUN AWAY AGAIN" Pip says angrily

"Hurry up and go to the bathroom and then we need to talk."

"Okay" Pip said in a feeble little voice as she heads into the bathroom. Couple minutes later Pip comes out "Thanks Aunty Lauren"

"Your welcome, now what's up with you?"

"Nothing aunty Lauren, Honest!"

"Mhmm, and I'm a Monkeys uncle," Lauren said her arms crossed. "Start talking missy."

Pip just bursts into tears, "They don't love me any more. C…CC…Christi said that I wasn't going to go to Disney for "Her" birthday and that Dada had only booked 6th places and the 6th place was for her friend Holly. C…..CC…hristi,,, She says I am not a Delko or a Duquesne. She ruined a few of my Forensic books even the one uncle Tim got me" Pip sobs into Lauren's Shoulder.

Lauren holds her. Pip didn't smell to good. "Sweetheart I think you need a bath"

She just nods. "How about you can go take a nice hot bath in mine and Tim's bathroom."

"Can I stay here with you and uncle Tim, pwease aunty Laurie?" Pip said as Lauren leads her to their bathroom.

"Don't you want to go to Disney. Cal, said it was your Idea" Lauren asks

"It was. I wanted it to be a "family Vacation" Pip sniffs

"Why don't you go take your bath and then we'll talk about it when you're done" Lauren said turning the tap off. Once Pip was in the bath, Lauren phones Eric.

"Eric, can you come over. They someone here who needs her Dad" Lauren says

"Lauren, Is Pip there with you?" Eric asks

"Yeah she's here. She's taking a bath right now."

"I'll be over in a few Lauren, does she need anything?" Eric asks

"I don't know she didn't say"

"I'll bring a few Clean clothes for her, That's if Christi hasn't gotten her hands on them" Eric said

"Okay, I'll seen you when you get here." Lauren said putting the phone down,

Lauren felt a little sick. Heading into the main bathroom of the house, Lauren finds herself throwing up the breakfast Tim had made for her,

"AUNTY LAUREN. I NEED MY HAIR WASHING AND CONDITIONING" Pip yells from Lauren's own bathroom.

Pip looks up as Lauren comes in. "You ok auntie Lauren? You don't look to good"

"I'm ok honey, come on let get you out"

"what about my hair?"

"Um, you wanna use shampoo and conditioner?"

Pip nods. Lauren passes her the liquids.

Few minutes later Pip is wrapped in a large fluffy Aqua colored Towel. Lauren had found a few pieces clean underwear in Pip's back pack.

"Here put this on." Lauren hands her one of Tim's T-shirts to wear. Turning quickly she finds herself becoming nauseous. Lauren dashes to the bathroom and throws up again.

"Aunty Lauren you ok?" Pip asks as the doorbell chimes.

Lauren comes out wiping her mouth with a Tissue. "I'm fine honey, Just got a touch of the stomach flu" Lauren says heading downstairs to answer the door,

"Alexx, this is a surprise"

"Sugah, where is she, Eric picked me up on his way" Alexx whispers as the TV in the living room is turned on, Eric walks up behind Alexx,

"She ok Laurie? You don't look to good yourself" Eric said,

"Yeah she's fine and I'm alright I guess I have the flu or something."

"Let me check you out Sugah" Alexx said heading upstairs. Lauren follows as Eric heads into the living area, Hearing someone walk into the room Pip turns thinking it was Lauren but got a surprise when she saw her father standing there.

"Dada, Me sorry, so Sorry!" Pip cries As Eric sits down next to her before he scoops her onto his lap,

"We had words with Christina on what she did. Holly's parents were not impressed either. That ticket has your name on it, Princesa" Eric said giving Pip another hug.

"Don't want to come home!" Pip sobs

"Your Momma missing her mini version of herself!" Eric said kissing Pips still wet hair,

"Smokey not eating Sweetheart, He's pining for you" Eric adds,

"Smokey, Want Smokey!" Pip sobs

"Then let's go home and see him." Eric said as Lauren and Alexx come down, just as Tim and the Twins come in the door,

"Alexx what you doing here?" Tim ask as the twins run into the living room,

"Eric picked me up and asked me to come with him. Lauren and I were just up stairs. She's not feeling too well Timmy," Alexx said smiling.

"What Eric doing here?" Tim asks following Alexx and Lauren into the living area,

"Look who showed up," Lauren said looking in the direction to where Pip was sitting on Eric 's lap,

"where was she?" Tim asked looking at Pip who had her thumb in her mouth.

"I'm not sure this morning I was sitting at the table trying to read the paper and I heard a knock on the patio door. I turned and there she was."

"I was hiding in Joshua hidey hole!" Pip said with the tears streaming down her little face, "Under the decking of your house Uncle Tim"

Lauren walks over to Tim and wraps her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. Alexx picks up Pips little back pack while Eric stands up with Pip in his arms

"You ready to go honey?" Eric asks.

"want Smokey, dada," Pip said with a yawn.

Tim smiles at Pip, "You gave a lot of people heart attacks. Especially your Dada, momma and uncle H"

Pip just snuggles into Eric's chest more and nods,

Once they had left Tim puts on a DVD for the Twins to watch,

"Tim, Can I talk to you in the kitchen please" Lauren asks

"Yeah, sure is everything okay?"

"No! I been feeling sick for a few days now I put it down to that Stomach Flu that had been going about"

"Okay, so do you want me to stay home for a few days while you get better?"

"Tim, I'll be okay I done this twice before"

"Honey, you've gotten sick more than twice."

"Timmy, I mean I will be better in about Seven months Time, Alexx thinks I am two months pregnant!"

Tim's eyes go wide with shock. The two hadn't planned on having another baby anytime soon.

"I know I was in shock too when Alexx told me"

"Is she sure?" Tim asks.

"Alexx is never wrong" Lauren said getting some Vernors out of the fridge

Tim smiles "Now I know you are Pregnant!" he says as Lauren takes a sip of the drink,

"I really don't know how you can drink that stuff."

"Baby Vernors is amazing okay, but its an acquired taste. I guess you have to be from the Midwest to like it," Lauren said setting the can of pop down. "You put the twins down for a nap right?"

"No, they watching a DVD I put on for them!"

"Well, then what do you say we put them down for a nap and head to the bedroom. Both Josh and Keira aren't here and Maddie and Taylor will be sleeping. We can go celebrate."

"Tim I don't no for sure if I'm pregnant and I know Alexx is never wrong. But still you never know."

"Maybe, but I still wanna make love to you. You look sexy in those Pyjamas."

"That's how i got Pregnant in the first place with Josh, me in these PJ's" Lauren said looking lustfully at Tim.

Lauren and Tim put the twins down for their nap and head to their bedroom shutting the door behind them as the go to make love.

~Delko's House~

Mean while Alexx has pulled up on Eric's drive, Alexx gets out and opens the back door so Eric could get out, He had a sleeping little girl in his arms,

Calleigh was at the door, Tears streaming from her green eyes,

"Where was she?" Calleigh asks as Eric walks past her and into the house.

"Hiding out under Speed's house, Sugah! Tim and Lauren didn't know she was there" Alexx says

"How Lauren find her?" Calleigh asked surprised wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Lauren said she knocked on the patio door asking to use the bathroom" Eric answers carrying Pip into the living area,

Delmar looks up from his toy he was playing with.

"PIPPIIIII" the little boy screams loudly.

"Shush Del, your wake your sister up"

"ant to ug pippi. Del missed her" The little boy said

"Let me put her on the sofa then you can snuggled up beside her and have your nap" Eric said in a quiet voice.

"Eric, sugah, I don't think Pip will let go of you" Alexx said So Eric sits down with Pip on his lap. Delmar climbs up beside his dad and snuggles into Eric's side, sticking his thumb in his mouth. Delmar is soon sound asleep.

"Eric, Timmy and Christi will be home form School soon. Shouldn't we put them or Delmar at least into bed?" Calleigh said scooping Delmar up.

Smokey scampers in and looks at Eric before jumping up beside him on the sofa and rubbing his head on Pip's arm, Pip wakes up and sees Smokey and hugs the little cat back.

Smokey licks Pips face and purrs. "You want some food Smoke" Pip says getting up from Eric's lap and heading into the Kitchen to feed her beloved Cat.


	16. Chapter 16

~Later on that Afternoon in the Delko household~

Christi comes in and slings her school bag down by the stairs, She sumps onto the sofa and puts the TV on. Hearing a noise coming from the kitchen, Christi gets up and heads in there. Pip is helping Calleigh make Dessert for Dinner.

"Oh I see someone found her" Christi growls

"Yes and from now on Christina you are going to be nice and be a sister towards Pip! And next week the sixth of us will be going to Disney and you two will be sharing a room" Calleigh said,

"But I Promised Holly!" Christi yells

"NO you didn't. Holly parents have grounded her for the next few weeks and I am taking your emergency cell away because I know for a fact that you been using it to call you friends and no Computer or TV until after the vacation. Now sit at the table and do your homework because I want it done before we go away" Calleigh said.

Christi groans as she goes and gets her school bag from the bottom of the stairs.

"PIPPIII!" Timmy says coming in the back door into the kitchen, Christi see's her little brother throw his arms around Pip's waist. "Traitor" she says under her breath.

Eric comes in and grins, Delmar toddles in behind his dad,

"Hey Guys what you get up to at school today?"

"Nothing much, Everyone kept bugging me about where Pip was" Christi says "Like if she had got any friends that cared!" she adds knowing this would bring tears to her sisters green eyes, Seeing Pip was going to make a run for it, Eric waits until Pip has run past before he grabs her by her waist and hugs her to his chest.

"Hmmmp!" Christi says on seeing Eric hug Pip. But Pip hits Eric hard in the chest before running out the patio door and onto the beach, Smokey was right at her heels (he wasn't going to let his little mistress out of his sight again)

"Eric you ok?" Calleigh asks Eric on seeing him rubbing his chest. Calleigh gives Christi a look

"Yeah, I'm fine. Her punches still aren't strong!" Eric replies heading out after Pip.

"Christina, you know how touchy Pip is when you mention friends, I think the best thing is when we go to Disney you will be sharing with Timmy, I can't have you upsetting Pip while we are on vacation. Now go to your room until dinner is ready, there will be no TV or computer for you until we get back from our vacation" Calleigh said pointing towards the stairs.

Christi stomps up the stairs a plan forming in her small brain. Once Pip's bag was packed she would hide it somewhere before Eric had a chance to put it in the car,

Eric comes in carrying Smokey and with Pip on his back.

"Now, I got a little surprise for you, Uncle H got you another Gaffy to hug" Calleigh said holding out the stuffed toy giraffe. Pip's eyes light up and she grabs the Giraffe and hugs it to her. The she lets Smokey have a sniff.

The rest of the evening went fine, Pip stayed in her room reading one of books, Christi sat at the dining room table doing her own homework with Eric looking over her shoulder every so often. Delmar and Timmy had gone to bed. Tomorrow would be they last day at school for the older three Delko's. Calleigh had gone up to check on the boys and Pip. She finds all three asleep,

Christi was secretly enjoying the fact that Eric was helping her to do her homework.

*Disney*

All the bags were packed and were piled up by the door waiting for Eric to put them in the back of the SUV, Seeing her chance Christi slides Pip's bag into the hall closet and hides it under their wetsuits.

"Cal, you seen Pip's bag?" Eric yells

"You put it in already Dada" Christi says with a straight face.

Calleigh gets the children's jackets out of the closet and spots Pip's bag under the wetsuits. She knew who had put it there, Pulling it out she puts it in the back of the car. The Drive to Orlando was a Quiet one, Christi, Timmy and Delmar slept most of the way. Pip had her head stuck in a book.

Once they got to the hotel and got the car unloaded and the bags up to the room, ( their room was a large family room) Calleigh sorted out where Christi and Pip were to sleep. Delmar was in a cot bed, Christi and Timmy where put into the bunk beds and Pip had the single bed beside the double bed,

Calleigh unpacks the kids clothes as she does this Calleigh see's the look on Christi face.

"Look missy, If you think you can hide your sisters case at home and make out that Dad and me had forgotten it you have got another thing coming. Oh and while we are here, you Christina are not having any candy treats or Ice Cream as your punishment" Calleigh said with a Strict tone to her voice, Christi bottom lip quivers.

"And you can stop that too Christina, you are not going to upset this vacation for Pip or the rest of this family" Eric adds before saying "This was Pip's idea for your birthday's, You've had your turn for the past few years with parties which you invited all your friends too"

Christi climbs up on the top bunk, she lays down and sulks.

"Christina come on, We going to get into the park and explore before the firework display" Calleigh said, Christi gets down in a mood and follows them out of the hotel room.

"Christi you have a job to do and look after Delmar in his stroller. Please" Calleigh asks looking at Eric. They were both thinking the same thing looking after Delmar should keep her from pestering Pip and upsetting her.

Timmy's eyes go wide "MICKEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He screams running at the mouse, Who takes the boy into a hug, As Eric and Calleigh get near, Pip lets go of Eric hand and hugs the mouse too, Eric nods and Christi gets to hug Mickey too, not before she pushes Pip out of the way making her sister fall to the floor, Mickey lets go of Timmy and Christi. Putting his hands to his face, the mouse shakes his head, as if in a state of shock, then he wags a finger at Christi as if he was telling her off, Christi just giggled until she saw Eric's cross face.

Calleigh had picked Pip up and checked her out. Pip was ok except for a small cut on her knee.

"Momma, I'm bleeding!" Pip sobs,

"It's Ok, it only a small cut, sweetheart" Calleigh said pulling a pack of band aids out of her purse and places one on the cut, Two more Children run up to Mickey and hug him.

"Christina, Timmy come on." Eric calls, Both children come back to Eric, and Eric takes Christina by the hand. "Christina, I want you to stay with Delmar and his Stroller at all times" Eric hisses in her ear, Christi nods and takes hold of the handle of the stroller.

Calleigh had Pip by the hand. Timmy was riding on a buggy board on the back of the stroller,

For the rest of the vacation, Eric and Calleigh tired to kept the two girls apart. The Hotel had arranged for the girls birthday that the Disney characters would be at breakfast,

Christi could see that Pip was excited about meeting the Disney Princesses. All the way down to breakfast Christi was thinking on how to upset Pip at breakfast, Calleigh could see Christi thinking, "don't you even dare think about upsetting Pip today, young lady or they will be no TV or Computer for a whole month and you won't be going to Molly's birthday party" Calleigh warns her,

Christi nods and stills puts her plan into action. Snow White and Cinderella were going around all the little girls in the restaurant. As soon as they head for the Delko table, Christi knocks Pip's orange Juice over so it spills onto Pips lap, Pip didn't say anything but just took her napkin and mopped it up the best she could.

Calleigh watched both girls get hugs from the Princesses. Calleigh spots the wet patch on Pip's shorts

"Pip, what happened?" Calleigh asks the little girl.

"Knocked my juice over momma. I got too excited" Pip answers looking at Calleigh

"Ok we will change you when we get back to the room" Calleigh answers smoothing out Pip's hair.

Pip nods and tucks into the rest of her breakfast. Christi eyes light up at what "Cinderella" was carrying Two brightly wrapped birthday presents. Pink was for Pip and the purple one was for Christi. Both had been given Princess Dolls, Pip's was Ariel and Christi had been given Cinderella.

Cinderella had whispered in Pip's ear "you got Ariel because your Dad let it slip to Mickey that you swim like a Mermaid" Pip grins and nods,

Eric took the boys over to the water park for the after noon while Calleigh and the girls went shopping in the Down Town shopping area of Disney.

Eric's Sisters had given the girls money for their birthdays, So had the rest of Calleigh's family, Duke had given them $60 dollars each to spend at the park and $200 dollars in each of their college fund accounts. Christina behaved herself while they are shopping and when they get back to hotel. Christi was still being good.

Calleigh picks up that Christi was being good to get her TV and Computer privileges back after the Vacation.

For Tomorrow the Delko's where heading home back to Miami,


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I forgot to add a chapter where Lauren and Tim had they "Surprise" Babies. Because of the way Christi had been to Pip then Timmy and Delmar was born, Poor Pip didn't want anything to do with the Babies. It also gonna be a Very Short chapter.**

* * *

9 Months later

Tim and Lauren had another set of twins. Both boys this time, Tim had called one of them after his father Michael and the other after Horatio. Both boys looked like Tim around the eyes and mouth but they had Laurens nose and hair color, Keira, Joshua, Taylor and Maddie loved their two new brothers.

Eric and Calleigh had taken Pip, Christi, Timmy and Delmar to see the two new Speedle arrivals,

Christi had done her usual thing in pushing Pip out of the way to look at the Twins, Tim had seen how rejected Pip had looked, Once Timmy, Delmar and Christi had held the Twins. Tim took them one at a time and put them in Pip's arms, Soon has he did Pip goes ridged and starts to shake with fear.

"Hey, Pippi, there is no need to be scared" Tim said gently taking Michael back and putting him in his crib, Pip just sits there shaking.

"Hey, just think of them as Little Dolls. Sweetheart" Calleigh says rubbing Pips arms, Eric see's the look on Christina face,

"Don't even think about causing any Trouble today Christina." Eric warns her, Christi just scowls at her father.

Timmy and Joshua looked at each other and grinned. They were playing in a corner with a few Toy cars that a nurse had found for Joshua to play with. Keira was doing her home work and Maddie and Taylor were curled up asleep on the spare bed in the room, Hugging each other,

"Do you want to try and hold Little Horatio?" Tim asked

"No! Want to go home" Pip had said sadly, She badly wanted to hold them but she was scared that Christi would hurt them if she did,

"Me hold him!" Christi said happily holding her arms out ready to take the baby.

"You have had your turn Christi" Tim said in strict tone of voice,

Christi just pulls her Pout and folds her arms across her chest,

Pip just shake her head and clings to Calleigh, "Want to go home, Momma" Pip repeats her voice cracking with the on set of tears,

Calleigh and Eric gather the Children, Including Joshua, Taylor and Maddie, Keira was staying at the hospital, She got more home work done there with no interruptions from either Josh, Taylor or Maddie.


End file.
